Fairy Tail Oneshots and Drabbles
by Fancyunicorn
Summary: Just a bunch of Drabbles and Oneshots I wrote. Mostly about Natsu. Updated as inspiration comes. Super OOC.
1. Hands

**Fairy Tail drabbles mixed with one shots!**

 **I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Prompt: Black Butler theme, Grey is having trouble with his clothes and Natsu is ordered to help.**

"Ugh," Grey gaped as he arched his back downwards. Sweat dripped down his lightly tanned skin and his forehead was pressed up against the wall directly in front of him. His palms clenched into fists as Natsu moved his arms.

"Ack! Natsu, please stop!" Natsu smirked down at his master. "Is that an order, young lord?" He purred as he began to move once again.

"I-it hurts s-stop!" Natsu ignored his master's requests and continued on with his order. Grey was breathing heavily and was clenching his eyes shut. "Ah, _AH!"_

"I feel like my guts are about to be pushed out of my throat!"

"Young lord, I do not believe that anyone's insides have been pushed out of their throats from a simple corset." The demon said as he continued to pull the black strings and then proceeded to tie them.

"How do women deal with these ungodly creations?" Natsu just chuckled and continued to dress Grey up from head to toe in women's clothing to go undercover for the ball later that night.

 **Yes I am taking re** **quests as of now! Comment or P.M for requests you want!**


	2. Memories

**Prompt: Natsu gets turned into a child by some random force.**

 **Warning: Spoilers for those who don't read the manga!**

 **I own nothing**

 **Enjoy!**

The Fairy Tail guild starred down in shock at Natsu. The said dragon slayer had just passed out in the middle of a battle with Grey and then began to shrink.

Later that day, when his eyes fluttered open, tears immediately wielded up in his large black depths and he began to sob loudly. His tiny hands shot up to his eyes and he cupped his palms over them, but the tears continued to spill through his finger spaces.

Mirajane began to push through the large crowd and tried to pick up Natsu, but he shrieked and flinched away from her touch. Natsu was shocking them to no end today!

"Man, I didn't think Natsu was this much of a crybaby when he was smaller." Grey commented as he watched Natsu with a curious gaze. His face with met with Erza's fist moments later.

"This looks like an age reversal spell similar to Doriate's magic." Erza said as she examined Natsu, now a small child. Grey pulled himself out of the wall that he was punched into and groaned in pain.

"Doriate did mention that some people would experience memories that would bring up saver trauma." Grey muttered as he gripped his head, wincing at the forming bruise.

"If it is magic, why did Natsu only get affected?" Levy questioned as she crouched down to Natsu's level.

"Get away!" He shrieked and tried to get away from the small circle that formed around him. Mirajane tried once more to hold him. She gripped his shoulders, holding him in place. Natsu began to thrash in her grip.

"Why won't you let me go?!" He cried as he began to get violent. Biting, kicking, scratching, punching anything he could get his hands on.

"Hitting women is not manly!" Elfaman called from the back, only to get punched in the back of the head by Jet.

"Shut up moron!"

"Natsu, Natsu," Mirajane whispered into Natsu's spikey pink hair. "Calm down, tell me what's wrong."

"I said, LEAVE. ME ALONE!" A sudden large burst of magic that no one was prepared for knocked almost everyone down, even Erza stumbled a little bit as she tried to keep her composure. Mirajane just gritted her teeth and held on as tightly as she could.

Natsu kept struggling, energetic as ever, even after the giant burst of magic. After a while the small boy calmed down and most of the Fairy Tail members had gotten up from the giant burst of magical energy. Though Natsu continued to sob his eyes out.

"Natsu," Mirajane said as she weaved her fingers in and out of Natsu's pink spikes. "Can you tell me what's wrong now?"

The small boy hiccupped and muttered a small "he needs me."

Mirajane's eyebrows knitted together. "Who needs you Natsu?"

"My brother!"

"Flame brain has a brother? How come we've never heard of this until now?" Grey asked, sitting on one of the couches in the guild hall.

Grey was ignored and Mirajane continued to speak in a soothing voice, trying to make sure Natsu kept his cool. "What's your brother's name Natsu?"

"Zeref, Zeref Dragneel." Mirajane couldn't keep her jaw close and out of shock her grip loosed. Natsu took this opportunity to run from her and out of the guild hall doors.

" **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"**


	3. Secret Massage

**Prompt: Secretly Levy's been going to Natsu for back massages and the guild finds out.**

 **I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy!**

"Ah, right there!" Levy sighed happily as heated hands skillfully made their way around her pale back. Thumbs pressing in firmly where knots made their home and fingers rubbing the skin around the tense area, slowly working the stress from the month out of her back.

Levy hummed in pleasure as his hands became hotter, slowly stroking her skin, going over all areas of her back, making sure no spots were missed.

After a few hours Levy left Natsu's house. Relaxed and very happy.

 **XXX**

"Hey, where do you think Levy goes every month?" Lucy asked Gajeel. "Hmm?" The iron dragon slayer stopped ripping apart the piece of scrap metal and turned to the celestial mage.

"What are you talking about bunny girl?" Lucy gave Gajeel an annoyed look. "Levy goes somewhere at the end of every month and comes back looking really happy!" Lucy motioned over to Levy who looked like she was really enjoying herself at the moment.

"She didn't look like that yesterday, in fact she looked really stressed out!" Lucy exclaimed as she examined her best friend. Suddenly an idea popped into Lucy's head. "Do you think she has a secret boyfriend?!"

Gajeel spit the metal he was chewing on out and immediately put the rest of his snack down and he marched right over his crush. He picked her up by the back of her collar and held her up to his face. "Oi shrimp, do you have a boyfriend that none of us know about?"

Everyone in the guild went quiet and mostly everyone thought one thing. _'Is he going to confess?'_

And much to everyone's surprise Levy blushed and glanced over to Natsu. Everyone turned to the fire dragon slayer who was sitting at the bar drinking.

The dragon slayer noticed everyone staring at him and he turned to face them. "What?"

"Natsu, we didn't know you were dating Levy!" Mirajane happily chirped. Natsu choked on his drink, coughed and then laughed so hard he almost fell out of his seat.

Everyone was beyond confused at Natsu's reaction. "Don't laugh bastard!" Gajeel shouted. "Explain yourself!"

"Natsu and Levy aren't dating!" Happy chimed in as he bit into some fish. Everyone turned to the cat sitting on the bars table top. "But she does come over sometimes to get a massage from Natsu." And everything exploded in chaos.


	4. Jelousy

**Daygon Yukki: Can I request a StingXNatsu?**

 **Yeah! Sorry if this isn't what you wanted! I'm going to make more of this pairing latter on!**

 **Prompt: Sting gets jealous when Natsu goes out on a job alone with Lucy and decides to follow and ends up very,** _ **very**_ **drunk.**

 **I own nothing!**

"Sting, what are you doing?" Rouge questioned, following the Light dragon slayer as he followed Natsu and Lucy.

"Shh!" Lector shushed them. "We're following Natsu!" Rouge rolled his eyes. "I can see that, but _why_ are you two doing that?"

"Because he jealous!"

"I am _not_ jealous!" Sting snapped at them as he hid behind another building. "I'm just making sure that busty bimbo is not trying to steal my Natsu!" Lector and Rouge shared a knowing look.

"You're totally jealous!" Lector and Rouge chimed in together.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch chirped as he looked up at Sting who glowered down at him. Frosch shivered and hid behind Rouge.

"Shut up, I am not jealous!" Sting growled at them as he walked into the bar that the two mages walked in moments before.

"Yeah, and I'm not your partner!" Rouge said as he slipped pasted Sting, who glared at him.

"Sting!" Sting froze, he was spotted! Natsu approached him with a large smile on his face. "What are you doing here?"

Sting panicked and then grabbed Rouges, thinking quickly. "Uh, I'm here to get a drink with Rouge!" Natsu nodded and greeted him. "Hey,"

"Hi." The shadow dragon slayer said quietly. Sting grinned nervously, hopping that Natsu bought his lie.

"Well, I'm on a job with Lucy, we're going to help the bar owner serve drinks, hopefully I'll see you guys later?" Sting nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! Defiantly!" Natsu grinned and waved, walking into the staff room to get changed into his uniform. Sting dropped his smile and yanked Rouge forward. "We _are_ getting those drinks!" Rouge nodded. Sting sighed and dropped his hold on his partner.

"Let's go."

A few hours later Sting was drunk off his ass and was giggling while he pressed himself up against Natsu. Natsu, however was oblivious and kept working while keeping the dragon slayer in check.

"Natsu~" Sting sang as he played with the glass mug in his gloved hands. "Another please!" Natsu shook his head, denying Sting his request.

The tipsy blond pouted, and leaned forward. "But why?" Natsu sighed and took away Stings over used glass. "Because you're drunk off your ass!"

"He's not the only one!" Most of the people in the bar cheered as a very drunk Lucy began to strip. "Come over here Natsu, join the party!" She slurred, stumbling around the bar. Natsu shook his head, he couldn't get drunk anyway. The fire in his body burned away any harmful toxins before they could affect his organs.

Sting scowled when he saw Natsu looking at the celestial mage. "I bet it's because I'm not Lucy!" Natsu looked over at Sting, clear confused. "What?"

"I wish Natsu would look at me like that~" Sting sang as he leaned up close to Natsu's face, a smirk slipping onto his face.

"Sting, what are you talking about?" Natsu asked, leaning away a little.

"Ah, Natsu is so oblivious, it's so cute!" Sting said as his hands went to the back of his head, gripping his spikey pink hair. Natsu winced a little at the pain. "Sting stop!"

"I don't think I want to." Sting purred as he leaned in further, his alcohol scented breath dancing over Natsu's face. Again, Natsu winced as Stings nails dug into his scalp.

Sting hummed, his glazed over, ocean blue eyes staring down at Natsu's lips. He licked his lips and moved forward, capturing Natsu off guard.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but when Sting realized what he did after a few minutes, he sobered up and began to apologies profusely to his long time crush.

A few minutes into his ramblings about how sorry he was, he was caught off guard when Natsu pressed his lips back onto Stings.

The kiss was short and sweet, but it was enough to send him into a slight daze. "Don't apologies, I liked it!"

Needless to say, Sting was grinning like an idiot the rest of the time he was in the bar.


	5. Neko Natsu

**Prompt: A few of the Fairy Tail members stumbled upon a when doing a job cottage that they though was empty.**

 **I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy!**

Erza slowly pushed open a creaky wooden door and peered inside. Lucy peaked behind Erza and gazed around the room.

There were couches scattered around the large room, adjusted in a comfortable angle to see the television set that was set on top of a small book shelf with a small book collection set up on the shelves on the bottom. Red drapes covered the only window leading to outside, making the room incredibly dark.

"It's very warm in here." Lucy commented as she stepped onto the hard wood floor, following Erza close behind.

"Wow, I never thought of you guys as the breaking and entering type." Lucy jumped and spun around to face Loke, Lucy's celestial spirit. The said spirit walked forward, looking around at all the things in the living room.

"Loke," Lucy whispered angrily at him, clearly shaken from getting scared so suddenly. "What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't visit my favorite celestial mage from time to time?" Loke teased. Lucy's face flushed.

"Not at times like this!" Lucy hissed at him. The celestial pouted, but then took on a serious look.

"I came because I sensed a heat signature in the room next to this one." Loke said as he began to lead the way towards the bedroom next to the living room.

"You can sense heat signatures now? When did this happen?" Lucy asked as they walked to a bedroom that was down a small hall.

The three opened the door slowly, not knowing what to expect. The small group watched as a large lump on the bed in the small bedroom stirred and slowly rose from the many red blankets that lay strewn about on a large king sized bed.

When they saw what was hiding under the blankets, made them all blush furiously.

A small teenage boy emerged from the silky red blankets. He had large pink cat ears that blended in amongst his spikey pink locks and matched a large fluffy tail that rubbed up against the sun kissed skin on his stomach.

The teenage boy tried to rub the sleep away from his large onyx eyes, but to no avail as he still looked over at the trio with droopy, sleep filled, eyes. His tongue slipped out of its home and lapped around his pink, plump lips slowly to lick away the dryness.

"Laxus, is that you?" The sleepy boy called out as he moved up more, drooping the silky blanket, allowing it to pool around his hips, showing the beginning of his pelvis.

"What do we do?" Lucy whispered to Erza as she watched the hybrid with wide, blue eyes.

"Nothing," a deep, booming voice behind them made all three of them jump and turn around quickly. Lucy swallowed nervously when she saw the second generation dragon slayer standing menacing above them with crossed arms and narrowed, glowing, golden eyes.

Loke starred at him and then disappeared, sending himself back to the spirit world. Lucy cursed Loke for being such a coward and promised to get revenge on him even if it was the last thing she would do.

And knowing Laxus, it probably was.


	6. Don't Grope me Erza!

**Guest: Can the next one be about Natsu getting fat, complete with Erza grabbing his gut?**

 **Me: Oh my Gawd, yes, yes it can! I am going to have SO much fun with this!**

 **Also, swearing, so warning.**

 **I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy!**

"Natsu!" Natsu groaned and rolled over, his new gut following in suit.

"Man, I didn't know that Flame Brain could get so fat!" Natsu's right eye twitched. He sat up, holding his large, pudgy stomach. "Shut up snow stripper! You try-" Natsu paused, his face going green as sickness took ahold of him. "Hold on for a second!" He pulled a bucket close to him that Mirajane kind fully provided and emptied his lunch into it; this made many of the guild members cringe.

"Ew, that's gross Natsu!" Grey muttered, watching the scene take place. "Don't fucking criticize me, asshole." The fire dragon slayer growled after wiping his mouth clean. "Why don't you make me, fat bitch?"

"What did you just say ice dick?" Natsu snapped at his rival, glowering at him. Grey's gaze didn't waver. "You heard me, or are you going deaf now to?"

"That's it!" Natsu took a deep breath, his cheeks inflating. Grey instantly made an ice shield to fend off the attack.

"What's going on here?!" Upon hearing the voice Natsu put his hands over his mouth, to keep from releasing any of his fire dragon attack.

"He started it!" Grey shouted, and began to point at him, his ice shield gone. Natsu growled, not able to deny it. Erza turned to the look at the dragon slayer. "Is this true Natsu?" Natsu shook his head vigorously, but his fire attack almost slipped from his mouth from his mouth so he stopped.

Erza noticed the denying motion stopped. "This is unacceptable Natsu!" Erza went to grab Natsu's shirt, but her hand landed on his gut and she squeezed. Everything seemed to pause, Natsu and Erza starred wide eyed at each other for a couple of minutes.

Erza then blinked and looked down. Her fingers flexed before she squeezed again. "So soft." She muttered. Natsu snapped out of it and gave Erza an angry reply. "Don't grope me Erza!" unfortunately as he said that he Fire Dragons roar came flying out of his mouth and hit Grey in the face sending him crashing into a wall. Erza didn't seem to notice though.

Erza seemed to realize what she was doing and she let go. "I'm sorry Natsu, please hit me!"

Natsu resisted the urge to face palm. Why the fuck did he have to get fat anyway? It was all that candy's fault! Stupid fucking glazed candy that looked like it belonged in a cartoon! 


	7. Memories Part 2 (fixed!)

**Sequel to Memories! (I know you've been wondering!)**

 **Prompt: After Natsu runs from Fairy Tail he finds himself at the feet of his brother.**

 **Warning: Spoilers if you don't read the manga!**

 **I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy!**

Natsu, being six years old, starred up at the castle's entrance unsure of what to do. His instincts had brought him all the way to the Alvarez Empire, where they told him to sit and wait. He fidgeted and looked down at his shoeless feet, wiggling his toes.

"Who the hell are you?" A muscular looking man stepped outside, his long wild brown hair jutting out in every which way. Natsu only glanced up at him, not saying anything, unsure of what to say.

"I said," the stranger growled, as he approached the younger, "who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?" Natsu didn't look him in the eye, even as he was picked up by his collar and aggressively shook.

"I'm waiting." Natsu muttered, while glancing around the dark, empty streets.

"Huh?" The sand mage tilted his head in confusion. "Waiting for what?" Natsu didn't say anything as he listen to four pairs of footsteps walking down the road and talking.

" _What shall we do about this Milord?_ "

" _Nothing, right now all we need to do is wait."_ Natsu recognized the second voice immediately and began to struggle. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Stop you moving you little sh-" A soft voice stopped him before he could continue his sentence.

"Ajeel?" Ajeel froze and then turned to his creator, not showing the child in his hands. "What do you have in your hands?" Zeref said curiously, wanting to know after he saw a glimpse of the pink spikey hair that reminded him a lot of his brother's.

"Uh, just some kid that was standing by the castle, I'll get rid of him immid-OW!" Ajeel let go of the little boy and gripped his hand where he bit him. Natsu stood up and ran out in front of him.

"Bleh~" Natsu stuck out his tongue and pulled down the skin underneath his eye. Ajeel's right eye twitched.

"Natsu?" Natsu turned around and looked up at his brother with a large smile. "Nii-chan!"

Zeref's eyes widened considerably. "Hey Nii-chan, why were you so far away from me?"

"Milord, you know this child?" The old man next to him asked politely.

"Yeah, you know the little asshole?" Ajeel said, a little less polite. Zeref glared at his creation and then looked back down with a soft smile at his brother.

"Natsu, what do you remember?" The six year old put a finger on his chin. "Mm, I was going to find you, but something stopped me, and then I got really sad, because you were all alone." Natsu frowned, but the smiled again. "But that's ok because I'm here now!" Zeref gave him a sad smile. He could still remember that day clearly as if it was yesterday.

Natsu was actually fully grown, but he didn't seem to be aware of that fact. He was going to find Zeref to show him something, but Igneel stopped him and they began to fight. Many people were slaughtered because of this. Knowing full well he was unable to destroy him, Igneel went with the next best thing and locked his power and his memories away into a book.

"But Nii-chan, why were you so far away from me?" The dark wizard picked up his greatest creation and brother up, placing him on his hip. "I'll tell you later Natsu." Natsu hummed. "M'kay." And suddenly Natsu's stomach grumbled.

Natsu blushed and grabbed his tummy. "My belly's grumbling." He muttered. Zeref smiled and looked towards the old man. "Please tell everyone to prepare a fest for my little brother." And with that, Zeref walked into the castle, taking Natsu to his bedroom chamber.

 **Thanks for telling me in the comment's section that I posted the wrong chapter!  
So here's the right one!**


	8. Stuck

**XmangaloverX requested this one! XD**

 **This one was really fun to write!**

 **Anyway, I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy!**

"Guys this is not ok! Get me out already!" Natsu wined loudly as he tried to pull his top half out of a small hole in one of the many wall's around the guild he had gotten himself stuck into.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea Natsu!" Happy told him in his little I-told-you-so voice that he uses on Lucy on a daily bases.

"You did not Happy!" Natsu exclaimed as he used both arms to push down on the wall. "I didn't?"

"NO!" Natsu exclaimed as he pushed harder around the wall. "Now help me!" The small cat flew up to Natsu's face. "Aye sir!" Happy grabbed onto Natsu's arms and began to pull.

After a minute of pulling Natsu's shirt ripped and Happy went crashing into a wall on the opposite side of the guild, taking Natsu's shirt with him.

"Oh, ho, ho! Looks like the socks on the other foot Natsu!" Lucy chimed in with a smirk that Natsu really didn't like. "Um, I think it's, the shoe is on the other foot Lucy." Mirajane corrected from her place at the bar.

"Ah whatever, you get what I'm trying to say!" Lucy shouted. "You're always teasing me about me about my weight, I guess karma caught up with you Natsu!" Lucy stuck her tongue out at him.

"Lucy please, this isn't the time to whine about your weight problems, I need help!" Lucy's eye twitched and she frowned, but slowly, she regained the smirk that Natsu now knew he defiantly did NOT like!

"I'll be right back with help Natsu!" Lucy chirped, turning her back on him, her oh so evil smirk growing ever, _very_ fast.

Natsu shivered. This defiantly wasn't a good sign, maybe the weight comment was so far? Nah, it was fine, she would get over it, right?

Natsu was only half surprised when Lucy brought most of the women in the guild with her. Yeah, only half surprised, but one hundred percent terrified!

' _Shit!'_ Natsu sweated profusely as they approached him. "Oh this is going to be fun!" Mirajane sang, and he watched as most of the women agreed. He gulped and looked up at them with a nerves smile, trying not to look directly at the paint and the makeup bags they held in their hands.

"H-hey you guys." He said, trying not to flinch as Erza starred him down. "Natsu," Natsu tried to push himself back into the wall. "We heard that you were making comments about Lucy's weight."

"Uh," Natsu struggled to make an escape route as they closed in on him. He figure out pretty quickly he couldn't really do anything. He looked back up at the evil women and their terrifying stares. "Can we talk about this?" He squeaked.

Erza pulled out her lipstick and they all lunged. His screams were heard throughout all of magnolia.

After a couple of hours of skin and hair pulling, smearing and drawing all over Natsu they were finished. The ladies looked pretty satisfied with their work, Natsu however, did not look so satisfied.

His spikey hair was full of braids, bobby pins, and hair spray. Some parts of his face were held up by tape and most of his skin was covered in excessive amounts of paint and makeup, so much so that his face was hardly recognizable. Also, on his chest were lipstick breasts that surrounded his nipples.

He groaned as he was pulled out of the hole he had gotten sick in. "We hope you learned your lesion Natsu!" Erza scolded and then shoved him back into the hole, backwards, so his face was sticking outside and everyone who walked by could see him. His arms were also stuck now.

Fuck.


	9. Whipping

**Guest! What the hell is with you and Natsu being fat?!**

 **Sorry Daygon yours wasn't next! (It is going to be next for sure!)**

 **Enjoy!**

"Natsu, you can't keep letting yourself go like this!" Erza scolded as she walked around Natsu. He was lying on the floor stomach down, all his fat pressing down onto the tiled floor.

He looked across the floor at a piece of blue, glazed candy, wrapped up in shiny wrapper. It was only a few inches away and Natsu's finger tips grazed the candy wrapper as he reached for i-

 _ **CRUNCH!**_

Natsu starred in disbelief as Erza's heel came down and crushed the last piece of candy he had. She squatted down to his level and glared at him as he glared back at her. "Erza! That was my last piece of candy!" The reequip mage scowled at him.

"If you cannot keep your newly found candy addiction at bay then you will be banned from Baby Blue's Blue Candy!" Natsu gasped as if he had just had his heart ripped out of his chest.

"No! You can't do that!" Natsu jumped up, his stomach bouncing in all of its glory. Erza's left eye twitched as she starred at the bloated flesh.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calming herself. She opened her eyes and glared back Natsu. "You had just gotten back into shape from the last time you had eaten all of that candy, if you cannot keep your body in shape, then I will do it for you; _**Reequip!**_ "

Erza had reequipped into a dojo masters uniform, but instead of a wooden sword for a training weapon she had a whip that she gripped in her hand. "Get ready Natsu!"

Natsu screamed and he began to run. Erza chased after him, whipping the ground behind him as he ran. Eventually he ran out of breath and slowed down, but Erza whipped him across his back and he sped up.

Gray watched with a satisfied smile as his rival was chased around the guild. And it wasn't until Natsu was chased out of the guild by Erza did anyone say anything.

"Do you think Natsu will be ok?" Mirajane asked as she stared out the open doors of the guild. Cana waved it and continued to pick of another full barrel of liquor. "Yeah, yeah, he'll be fine! Natsu knows how to take a good beating!" Cana laughed and then downed the barrel.

It was a few day later that the two returned. Natsu was tucked under Erza's arm, sweaty and exhausted, but he had lost all of his extra weight. Erza looked similar, but she was still up and walking. She dropped Natsu's body on one of the table in, effectively braking it while she walked over to the bar.

"Welcome back Erza." Mirajane politely greeted. Erza nodded to her. "Cake."

Mirajane disappeared behind the counter and then reappeared with a slice of Strawberry cheese cake on a white plate, sliding it in front of Erza. Nobody said anything as Erza dug into her cake, they all kept glancing over at Natsu's body, wondering if he'd be ok or not.


	10. Abandoned

**Sorry for not updating, I was slacking off! (A lot.)**

 **This was a request from Daygon Yuuki!**

 **I own nothing! (But my mistakes!)**

 **Enjoy!**

Natsu looked through the bars of his prison cell with glazed over eyes. The metal cuffs that prevented him from using his arms and magic dug into his skin and carved small, but deep cuts into his wrist that would likely leave scars.

It had been over a month since he was allowed to go outside and the small concreate room was making him claustrophobic. Natsu sighed and gazed up at the moldy ceiling and ignored the way his blood slid down his arms as he shifted his limbs.

Tomorrow would signal the six month anniversary of his kidnapping and again his hope of Fairy Tail would fall apart as once again his body would be explored by foreign hands and unwanted touches.

And so he waited, closing his eyes and falling asleep, because what else would he do?

 **CUTLINE**

 _ **BOOM! CRASH!**_

Natsu jerked awake to find himself on the floor of this cage. He blinked away the sleep in the eyes and he looked around. Fire was everywhere and chucks of metal, concreate and people were strung about.

He turned his head and analyzed the battle field with trained eyes and watched with a satisfied gaze as the dark guild that had captured him was cut down by the magic council. A small smile slipped onto his face when he noticed the cuffs laying in a broken heap across from him.

Natsu looked down and flexed his wrist, taking time to carefully massage both of them with heated skin that he wasn't able to acquire in _so_ long, and it felt _so_ good to finally connect with the heat of his Fire Dragon Slayer magic again. It felt as if a missing part of him was filled in. A large toothy smirk slipped onto his face as slowly stood up. He stretched his limbs and listened to the satisfying pop of his bones.

His smirk turned into a full blown grin as he began to eat all the fire around him. The bright flames swirling into his mouth with a pleasant slurp as the flames filled his stomach.

A content sigh slipped from his lips as his stomach was filled for the first time in months. His grin once again slipped into a dark smirk as he gazed around the battle field with trained eyes. His toothy smirk became wider as spotted the guild master.

"Bingo," Natsu's dark smirk turned into an insane grin as he blasted himself over to the man.

"Y-you!" The guild master shrieked as he avoided a blow to the head from the army of council members. Natsu's eyes trailed his body movement as he fought his enemies. "But how? We blew up the basement!"

"Ah, so you _do_ remember me, I was getting kind of concerned when you stopped feeding me for the last couple of weeks." Natsu's calm tone made the guild master flinch.

"But you know, now that I am out and full, I'm _dying_ to unleash my power!" Terror began to swell up in the guild masters eyes and judging by the grin on Natsu's face, he got the reaction he wanted.

When the guild master didn't say anything and he continued to fight, Natsu took it as an indication to start. "I'm all fired up now!" Fire from the explosion of the dark guild's shelter began to swarm around Natsu as his body burst into flames.

An incredible amount of magical power began to pour off of him in waves as the fire that swirled around him burst out, incinerating everything it was directed to touch as it travelled around the large space.

The magic council members watched as the criminals they were supposed to bring in for the charge of 5 kidnappings in the past year began to melt away, their skin into ash. Most of the members had to cover their noses to keep from throwing up from the foul smell as they watched, not able to do anything about it.

No one noticed as Natsu walked into the woods, the fire around his body flaring out and the guild master in ashes on the ground.

As Natsu walked around the forest he began to get exhausted, the lack of sleep and magical power use finally caught up with him. He stumbled around for a while before he fell to the forest floor. His eyelids began to droop down as he fell unconscious.

 **XXX**

Natsu awoke slightly to find himself in the arms of one of this ex guild mates, Laxus. He wasn't quite sure he could trust the second generation dragon slayer until he looked up and spotted his flushed face. A small smile slipped onto Natsu's face as he shifted to where he could cuddle against his naked torso and bask in his electric sent.

 **XXX**

Natsu woke up once again to find himself in a large bed in a very dark bedroom. He yawned and sat up, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes as they began to adjust in the dark. Natsu blinked a couple of times and looked around, trying to remember where he was.

' _Oh yeah!'_ Natsu remembered waking up to find Laxus carrying him deeper in the forest than he already was. _'What was Laxus doing in the forest anyway?'_ Natsu asked himself as he got up from the bed only to quickly sat back down and put a hand to his head. He became very dizzy very fast.

"I see you're awake." Light shinned into the room as the door to the room he was sleeping in opened. Natsu flinched away from the light as it shinned into his eyes. He squinted as his eyes slowly adjusted to the newly found light that seemed to absorb the darkness.

"Laxus?" Natsu questioned as his vision slowly returned to him. The second generation dragon slayer didn't say anything as he examined Natsu from his place in the doorway.

It stayed like that until Laxus decided to break the silence. "What were you doing in the forest?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?" Natsu snapped.

Laxus gave an irritated look, but calmly replied. "After I was kicked out of the guild, I wandered the desert for a while, but decided to hang around the forest on the outskirts of Magnolia." Natsu's eyes widened to hear he was so close to civilization.

Laxus noticed Natsu's look. "What?" His eyes fell onto the floor. "I was kidnapped six months ago by a no name, dark guild."

Laxus wasn't sure what to say. "I'm so-"

"I don't need your pity!" Natsu snapped as he crossed his arms and glared. Laxus's eye twitched as he tried to remain calm. "Fine, I can see you want to be alone; if you need anything call me."

Laxus was about to shut off the lights and close the door when Natsu called for him. "Wait," he paused and looked over at the dragon slayer on his bed. "Can," he hesitated, "can you stay with me?"

"I thought you didn't want my pity." His snide remark made Natsu's hands clench. "It's not pity!" Natsu barked and quickly looked away. "I haven't seen a familiar face in so long, it's nice to have someone around." Laxus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, scoot over." Natsu was caught off guard. "What?"

"This is my bed, what did you think I was going to sit in the chair next to the bed?" Natsu began to stutter. "W-well, it's just t-that I-I-" Laxus cut his pathetic ramblings off. "Yeah no, move!"

Natsu's face flushed and he scowled, but he begrudgingly moved over to make room for his savor. It was a few minutes before anyone got comfortable as they shifted around on the bed to find a comfortable position.

"Thank you," Natsu suddenly said as he starred up at the ceiling. Laxus glanced over at him and didn't say anything. He knew the silence was enough.

 **Thank you for being patient with my slacking Daygon! I really hoped you enjoyed reading this!**


	11. My hat!

**Prompt: Set as Wonderland theme, Natsu decides he likes Grey's hat.**

 **I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy!**

"You know, I really do like that hat." Natsu purred as he floated around Grey's head, stroking the black top hat. Grey scowled at the floating Neko and held the hat away from its stalker.

"Since you won't be needing it anymore," Natsu said as he disappeared out of thin air, only leaving a thin line of orange and red fire in his wake, and then reappearing where Grey was holding his hat out, and snatching it away. "Would you consider giving it to me?" His impossible grin, never leaving his face.

Grey snatched the hat back and glared at the hybrid in his in between form. "Get away from my hat, you over grown fur ball, I'll have you know that Ur gave me this hat!" Natsu hummed and swirled around his rival, but he didn't touch the hat again.

"You've been acting so strangely since Juvia came back around, and now you go and get yourself caught, ice for brains." Natsu sighed and paused, just floating in midair, analyzing the scene with cat eyes that looked a little more like dragon eyes than they were supposed to.

"Are you pitting me now Natsu?" The hatter joked after a minute of just sitting like this, not talking at all. Natsu hummed again before regaining his impossible grin that would only work on his face.

He began to float forwards, getting a little too close for Grey's liking. " _You know_ ," Natsu purred, "I _really_ do like that hat."

Grey scowled again and pulled the hat away from seemingly obsessed feline. "Get away from my hat, you grinning freak!"

Natsu sighed and backed off. "Ok, I can take a hint ice stripper," Grey made a noise of protest at the insult. "But, if you ever change your _mind_ let me know!" Natsu began to disappear when Grey rolled his eyes and called out for him.

"Natsu," Natsu peaked out from behind his tail. "When does the plan go under way?" Grey asked, finally reading in between the lines. Natsu appeared fully, his grin never leaving his face. "Glad you saw it my way stripper."

Grey sighed. "Just get on with it, fire for brains!" Natsu just purred.


	12. Summoning

**Prompt: Sting summons the devil in a desperate attempt to get to something.**

 **I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy!**

Sting couldn't believe it had actually worked. It had really worked!

The blond haired mage stood in the middle of a summing circle starring up in disbelief at a strangely attractive man. "Uh, hi," Sting offered weakly. The man just tilted his head, amusement clear in his eyes.

"Hello." He purred, his deep voice sending shivers down Sting's spine."I need a favor." Sting muttered as he looked away.

"I know," he answered. "What will you offer in return?" He starred expectantly at Sting, fire burning away in his dark eyes. Sting tried to avoid eye contact with the thing he just summoned.

"Me," the demon raised his eyebrow. "I'll give you my whole existence." He hummed in approval, running his fingers through his spiky red hair, avoiding the blue flamed horns that sat there. "Ok."

"Is that it?" Sting questioned after minute. "No sighing a contract in my own blood? No branding me for hell?" The demon chuckled. "No, none of those things, but it's not quite over."

The demon pulled Sting close, with surprisingly soft hands. "We need to seal the deal." He smirked when he saw sweat slip down his summer's forehead, his nerves already showing. He laced his fingers into the spaces between his contractor's fingers, his arm slipping onto Stings hips.

"Deal," he said, his voice powerful and strong as he leaned down and pressed his lips onto Stings. Their bodies burst into blue flames and Sting's eyes widened, tensing up ready for the pain. But much to his surprise, instead of being burned alive the heat just licked up his body, heating him up in more ways than one.

When they separated the flames died down, but Stings cheeks were still flushed, feeling the heat in an entirely different way. "Sealed."

Sting didn't look directly up at him, he couldn't.

"Alright Sting, let's get this party started!" The demons large black wings shifting excitedly as a large grin grew on his face.


	13. The Cat

**Thank you guest for requesting this (and more!)**

 **Anyways, I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Prompt: Alice in Wonderland theme! Natsu shows Juvia how to get to the Red Queen.**

"Uh, excuse me!" Juvia said, trying to get the attention of a certain spiky haired man sitting in a tree. Natsu looked down and his eyes lit up, his impossible grin stretched across his face. "Hello," he purred as he looked down at the stranger.

Juvia looked away, a small blush on her face. "Um, Juvia wants to know which way she should go." The ears on top of Natsu's head perked up.

"Juvia? Thee Juvia, by any chance?" Juvia finally looked up and was surprised to see that the neko had changed his position.

Natsu was staring at her, his head perked above his folded arms that rested on the tree branch he was laying on only a few seconds ago. His bottom half was floating in midair and his pink, fluffy tail was flicking side to side.

The blue haired woman avoided eye contact with the neko's cat eyes that reminded her more of a dragon than a cat. "Juvia doesn't know. Juvia only wants to know which way she should go!"

His grin turned into a mischievous smirk as he disappeared and then reappeared right before her. Juvia yelped and jumped back, her face flushed. "Well," he began, "that really depends on where you want to go!" He disappeared and reappeared on top of the large tree he was laying on.

"Well, it doesn't really matter-" Natsu interrupted her.

"Then, it doesn't really matter where you go." Natsu sang. "But, if you really want to know, you _could_ go visit the Mad Hatter." Juvia's eyes widened. "Oh, no." An amused glint could be seen dancing across Natsu's narrowed eyes.

"Then how about, the March Hare?" Juvia thought for a moment and looked to the direction he was pointing at. "Well, if-" Juvia was interrupted.

"But of course, he's mad too!" Juvia gave Natsu a frustrated look and stamped her foot. "Juvia doesn't want to go among mad people!" Natsu's impossible grin came into play. "Well you can't help that! We're _all_ mad here!"

Juvia's jaw dropped. "I'm mad, you're mad, they're mad!" Juvia shook her head. "How do you know that Juvia is mad?!"

"Well that's simple," he purred, "because you're here!" Juvia growled in frustration, deciding that she had, had enough. "Can't you just tell Juvia where to go?!"

"Well since you don't want to go see the Hatter or the Hare, how about the Red Queen?"

"The Red Queen?" Juvia echoed. Seeing her confused gaze, Natsu began to explain. "Yes, the Red Queen. She has quite a temper on her!" Natsu chuckled, remembering the last time he had visited the grumpy queen.

Juvia sighed. "Just tell Juvia where to go!" Natsu winked at her, enjoying the way her skin heated up.

"Well, some people go this way!" Natsu blew a small amount of fire out of his mouth that formed a small person that walked casually to the right. "And some people go that way!" He said while popping the T and Juvia watched in fascination as the fire person ran towards the left.

"But really, I prefer the _short cut_!" Natsu said, once again popping his T's. He then pulled on a large branch and the trunk of the tree fell open as if it was a draw bridge. He then disappeared, leaving only a line of fire in his wake.

Juvia didn't seem to notice, as she gazed into the tree, staring at the large castle. She looked up and was about to thank the cat, but was startled to see nothing there.

"Maybe Juvia is going mad." Juvia muttered as she stepped into the tree.


	14. Kidnapped Vampire

**Prompt: Natsu gets kidnapped really young for the use of a sex toy. Also, he's a vampire.**

 **I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy!**

A couple of knocks came from the plane white door. _"Sir, Natsu Dragneel has been brought to your sleeping quarters."_

After a couple of eye rolls later, and a little annoyed that it wasn't one of his regulars the noble reluctantly answered. "Bring him in then!" He muttered a few insults under his breath and waited until he heard the door click open.

"Alright boy, let's get th-," the obese man that laid on his king sized bed in a rather large room was almost completely naked. His brown eyes were glued onto hypnotic black ones as they approached with long hairless legs that shinned under the light as Natsu slowly strutted across the room.

"T-that's N-Natsu D-Dragneel?" The noble stuttered as Natsu approached from the doorway, and almost creamed himself when Natsu gave him a sly smirk with a mischievous gaze.

Once Natsu had gotten to the edge of the bed, the kidnapper was already reaching up to grip the child's silky pink locks, but his hands were quickly smacked away and his chin was gripped by small fingers.

His chin was forced upwards to look back into his onyx eyes, displaying just who was in control in the room. " _Ah, ah, ah,"_ he shivered at the sound of his slave's voice. It was powerful, but smooth, almost like honey.

" _No touching, not yet anyways."_ The slave trader found himself nodding to Natsu's demand as he got lost into his seductive onyx depths. He stared into Natsu's eyes as he walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed on.

Natsu walked with his knees on the white sheets and climbed on top of his kidnapper's rather large stomach. The noble's large hands immediately reached upwards to grip his snow white hips in a greedy manor that one could only describe as a starving man reaching for food.

Natsu's eyes narrowed and he frowned; he then brought his long arm up quickly and quietly, and then brought it down with ease, slapping the man who had kidnapped him.

"I said no touching!" He hissed and the man only blinked and looked back up at his slave with wide eyes. No one had ever hit him before not even his parents, and in despite of this he felt himself growing harder.

"Now, let's get this over with." He watched with a lust filled gaze as Natsu leaned down close to his neck. He could almost feel the way he parted his lips, hot breath dancing over his neck. His fingers dug into the sheets below him as he felt Natsu lick his neck.

Natsu was having a harder time, however as he fought the urge to gag as he tasted the grease and sweat that resided on the nobles neck, but he had to feed. He opened his mouth wider, exposing his fangs that shone brightly in the light and scraped them gently along the man's neck to help find the jugular.

" _Stay still for me._ " Natsu smirked when the man's heart rate shoot up, as if he just injected himself with a drug. Natsu's tongue slid over to throbbing vein and a small smirk slipped onto his face as he dug into his meal. His fangs tore into his kidnapper's neck and blood began to fill his mouth.

Natsu almost spit it out right then and there, and considered leaving his kidnapper to bleed to death, but he thought against it. He needed to drink to regain his strength and no matter how vile the blood was, he was going to drink it.

"Ugh, what do you eat all day?" Natsu asked the corps after he had drained him of all his blood. "Nasty!" He exclaimed as he slipped off the body. Natsu wiped the blood of his snow white skin and stretched.

"Alright," he exclaimed, "let's do this, I'm all fired up now!"

His laughter ran out across the whole building as he slaughtered the staff, one after another. His red eyes gleaming in the dark of the powerless building.

" _This is so much fun!"_


	15. Poses

**Prompt: Natsu is asked to do a photo shoot in Sorcerer's Weekly. The guild is left in shock at what they see in the magazine.**

 **I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy!**

Jet and Droy starred at the Sorcerer's Weekly magazine in shock, their jaws dropped to the floor. They look up at Natsu and then back to the magazine and then back up again.

"Natsu," Jet says slowly. The dragon slayer hums and looks at the high speed mage. "When did you do a photo shoot for Sorcerer's Weekly?"

This caught all of the guilds attention and they starred at Natsu in shock. "A while ago." Natsu answered and leaned back into his chair.

"This doesn't make any sense, how the hell did they make you look so hot?!" Jet shouted holding up the magazine page for everyone to see and their jaws dropped to the floor.

Natsu starred down at the camera with a hungry gleam shinning bright in his dark eyes while a predatory smirk sat on his face. In the picture he was using both arms to prop himself up to make it look like he was on top of the viewer. His hair was messy and wild, while a small amount if sweat slowly dripped down his arms and his body.

Natsu's torso was bare exposing his abs and the picture ran down enough to see the begging lines of his pelvis.

"Holy shit!" Canna exclaimed as she starred at the photo. She looked at the dragon slayer with wide eyes. "When'd you become so hot Natsu?"

"What?" Natsu asked over dramatically. "I was always this hot, you guys just never noticed until now!"

Jet flipped over to the next picture and it was of Natsu starring at the camera again with narrowed glazed over eyes, the same gleam still shining brightly, except more predatory this time.

His mouth was open, hovering over a woman's neck, his fangs shining brightly in the picture as if he was about to bite down on her exposed neck.

As Jet flipped the page the last picture everyone saw drew gasps from everyone's throat.

In the picture Natsu sat on Laxus's lap with his back on the lighting mages stomach. His arms looped around Laxus's neck with his head tilted to the side as Laxus licked up the crevice of his neck, both starring at the camera with glazed over, narrowed eyes.

Natsu's face was flushed and his mouth was open in a panting position, droll pooling around the side of his mouth. His skin was glazed over with sweat as Laxus's hand was place right above his pelvis in a position that looked like it was sliding down his body.

Everyone immediately turned to Laxus who was sitting on the second floor looking down at everybody. A small huff of embarrassment jumped out from his lips and he turned his head, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

Freed jumped up and grabbed the magazine, tears running down his face. "Nooo!" the green haired mage wailed as he starred at the photo.

"I cannot bare to look at this any longer!" Freed exclaimed as he ripped the magazine in half.

There were shouts of protests and complaints as he ripped the magazine in half. Many people in the guild wanted to know if there were any more pictures and went to go pick up their own copy.

"Laxus~" Freed ran to the lighting mage and locked him in a death grip. Laxus cursed as Freed squeezed him. "Don't do anymore photo shoots with Natsu! Do them with me instead!"

"Get off!"

"Laxus-sama~"

"Ugh,"


	16. Stab Wounds

**Hey, I got a few more chapters on the way for a Halloween special, so just sit tight and wait!**

 **Also, Black Butler Theme!**

 **I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy!**

Sherry gasped as she pulled herself off of the blade in her side. She shakily placed her hands on the wound and fell onto her knees as the two butlers burst into the rooms.

"How horrific!" Loke exclaimed as he fainted, falling to the floor while making a gaging noise. Nobody paid any mind to him.

Sherry fell onto her side and she began to scream, while clutching onto her side. Grey breathed heavily as he slowly sat up from his position on the floor. Tears began to freely flow from her eyes and Sherry looked back at the two butlers who stood, watching them both.

"Please Lyon help me, help me I'm dying!" Sherry continued to wail as she reached out from him. The white haired butler began to stride towards his contractor. "Yes my mistress!" But he quickly halted when Grey spoke and surprised him.

"Hold it Natsu!" The spiky haired demon next to Lyon immediately stopped walking. "Until I've killed her, stay back!" Lyon starred with wide eyes and a dark smirk fell into Natsu lips. "Yes, my young lord."

Grey arose from his place on the floor and stood over Sherry, sword in hand as she bleed out onto the floor. "Die, Sherry Blendy!" Lyon watched as Sherry grasped the ends of Grey's trousers and began to beg for her life.

"Please, I'm not ready to die; it hurts, please spare me Grey!" Grey scowled. "You are pathetic Sherry, you murdered my parents and you want me to spare to you?!"

"No wait, listen to me! You have to understand that you're being tricked by your demon, you have to believe me, for the sake of love!" Grey didn't change his stance as he watched her climb up his pant leg. "My demon?"

"My family was burned to death, along with my whole village, someone stole my love from me!" Sherry now grasped the ends of Grey's shirt and starred up at him with tear stained cheeks. "Can't you see we're basically the same?" She croaked, voice hoarse from screaming.

"I won't bother you anymore, and I'll apologies for everything!" She nuzzled her head on Grey's stomach and began to beg for her life. "Please, spare me Grey, please let me live!" Grey starred with unwavering, dark eyes.

"Huh," he chuckled and raised the sword he welded with his hand. "Through your actions you have damaged my pride, and now you will pay with your death!" Grey adjusted his sword so the blade was facing downward towards Sherry's face and raised it high, ready to stab her head.

"Please hurry Lyon, help me!" Lyon caught the blade with ease right before it pierced her skull.

"Let go bastard!" Grey and Lyon fought over the blade for a moment before Grey slapped the other butler, his blood streaking across Lyons cheek. Natsu rushed over and grabbed Grey's body, dashing away from the two. He looked over his shoulder and glared as Lyon licked the blood on his cheek,

Lyon gasped, eyes flashing a beautiful red color as he starred down at Grey, eyes wide as pleasure coursed through his entire body. Natsu's glare intensified as he starred down Lyon.

"This isn't over, I'll kill you Sherry!" Grey struggled, but quickly stopped and clutched Natsu's clothes due to exhaustion and blood loss. He closed the one eye that wasn't covered and continued to breathe heavily.

Natsu looked down at Grey and frowned. "Due to some current problems, I cannot allow you to battle Sherry any longer." He looked back up at the demon who had gotten a small taste of his meals blood.

"We are going to have to take our leave for the rest of the day." Lyon's eyes were glazed over as he starred up at the ceiling, amazed.

"Do you hear me Lyon?" Natsu growled as he wrapped his arms around Grey. Lyon began to move and then blink as if he was snapped out of a trance.

"Yes, yes. I, understand, I hope we can meet again soon." Natsu tore his gaze away from the hungry demon and focused them back onto his master.

"Master, I think we should leave now." Natsu stood up and began to carry Grey out the door of the Blendy manor. "First you run off and then you get yourself hurt, I'm at my wits end with you my lord." Natsu began to rock Grey back and forth. "Did you really want to battle so badly it took you this far?"

Grey began to struggle in his demons arms. "Let me go, you idiot!" Grey pushed, pulled and slapped at Natsu as he sighed. "Honestly, how do you have enough energy to throw a temper tantrum after losing all of that blood?"

Natsu smirked at Lyon. "Ah, well. I believe it's time to take our leave. Good day, Lyon." Natsu spun and in a large tornado of fire, he disappeared.

Lyon starred at the scorched floor for a few more minutes and ignored the way Sherry begged for help behind him. "I'm dying Lyon!" Lyon glanced behind him and sighed.

"I will not let you escape my grasp, Grey."


	17. Hungry

**Yay! Halloween Specials for everyone!**

 **Prompt: Natsu finds himself going back to his favorite treat every time.**

 **I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy!**

Natsu bit down, _hard_. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the taste of blood filling his mouth before swallowing and licking at the wound he had made on the side of the blonds neck. The taste was electrifying and it always left him wanting more, but it was dangerous to take more thank he needed, because it was easy to lose control and drain the blond dry of every lost drop of their delicious self.

And Natsu wouldn't know what to do if he lost his favorite treat, and he couldn't have that happing now, could he?

The vampire almost purred at taste as he lapped up the blood swimming up onto the angry red, broken skin right under the jugular vein that Natsu desperately wished he could bite down onto and have the sweet taste of blood explode into his mouth. But his treat was human, unfortunately. And he didn't want to kill the blond. Not just yet anyways.

"N-Natsu," the feminine voice called out from under him. "S-stop, I-I'm going to die!" She told him weakly as her shaky fingers pressed at his cheeks to try and get him to stop. Natsu whined and gave one large suck before he removed himself.

"Sorry Lucy," Natsu said as he licked his lips, starring into her baby blue eyes. "You're just so delicious, I find it hard to stop."

Lucy knew that she should feel scared for her life, but she didn't. She knew he wouldn't go over the top and kill her, because he loved her.

Right?


	18. Krampus

**The holidays are coming soon. (Christmas, Hanukkah, ect.) SO, that means holiday specials!**

 **Because apparently Fairy Tail was naughty, Natsu gets to be Krampus.**

 **Alright let's go! I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy!**

"Merry Christmas!" The Fairy Tail gild shouted all together. Holiday music was cheerily playing in the background as Mirajane walked around with Lisanna and passed Eggnog around the gild in elf costumes.

"Lisanna, a round of Eggnog over here please!" Lisanna smiled at Jet and Droy. "Sure thing!"

"Master you're drunk already?!" Makarov grinned and ignored the way his face flushed under the influence of alcohol mixed in with Eggnog. "You can never have too much fun!" Makarov exclaimed and then began to laugh.

" _You better watch out, you better not cry,"_ Lucy looked around the guild and smiled. She began to hum along with the radio as she passed out Eggnog along with Mirajane and Lisanna.

"Mind if I cut in?" Lucy jumped as Loke appeared next to her suddenly and grabbed the trey full of Eggnog filled glasses from her hands. "Loke." Lucy hit his arm playfully. "You looked lonely, walking around here all by yourself I thought I'd cut in." Lucy rolled her eyes and shook her head, but her smile still stayed.

"My hero." She said sarcastically as she reached for the trey. Loke held it higher and grinned down at the celestial mage. "Why don't you let-" the power suddenly went out, shocking everyone.

"That is _so_ not manly!"

"What happened?"

"Must be because of the blizzard outside."

The Christmas lights hung around the guild flickered on and off as the radio continued to play. _"Silent night, holy night, all is calm,"_

"That's creepy, someone shut off the radio already!" Grey exclaimed from one of the booths around the guild. _"Awe, don't do that!"_ Everything fell silent, the exception being the radio. "W-what was that?" Lucy whispered as she clung onto Loke.

"It's alright everyone, don't panic." The beam of a flashlight cut through the darkness as Makarov stood up and looked around, his buzz from the beer wearing off. He glanced around cautiously, shining the light around the guild.

Makarov turned and almost dropped the light in surprise. There crouched next to him was a young man, no more that seventeen. He had crimson hair that spiked around in a messy fashion and large horns that went up and curled into a half circle. He was very muscular for his age, and was exceptionally handsome.

Natsu grinned and winked at the guild master before jumping off of the second floor's balcony. As he hit the floor the lights came on, but the room remained silent. Everyone starred, eyes widened in surprise.

He smirked at everyone. "Someone's been _very_ naughty~" he sang as he made eye contact with everyone in the guild. "Looks like no one's getting presents from Santa this year!"

"Who the hell are you?!" Grey angrily exclaimed from the other side of the guild. Natsu grinned once again and the lights flickered. "I have many names some call me Krampus, bla, bla, bla, the usual stuff! You guys can just call me Natsu!"

The entire guild fell silent once again in shock. "Krampus?" Lucy whispered. "I thought he was just an old legend that was passed around."

Natsu winked at her. "Well you thought wrong sugar plum! So let's get this show on the road! I have other places to be tonight, got a tight schedule to keep! I hope you don't mind the others keeping you company tonight, I've got a very _special_ family that needs to be "entertained"."

"Others?" Levy whispered as she peeked around from behind Gajeel. Natsu ignored the comment and began to walk to the guild's front entrance. "I'll be back at dawn to collect my helpers! If the job isn't done I won't hesitate to get my hands a little dirty." He looked around. "Or a lot. I know how stubborn this guild tends to be when their fighting for each other." Natsu pushed open the door and a large wind filled the room, chilling everyone to the bone. "I'll be taking my leave now!" He stepped outside and the door slammed shut from behind him.

Everything remained quiet for a few seconds until Erza stepped out of the back room with two coolers full of beer. "WHO WANTS TO PLAY THE GUILD MASTER GAME?!"

Everyone starred at her and Erza glanced around, clearly confused. "What have I missed?"


	19. Princess

**Hey guys I just got my computer back and everything I had on it was just, gone. So I'm slowly remaking everything, I hope you don't mind late updates ha, ha, ha….**

 **(Also I am sorry to any NaLu lovers who are upset at the end, or very begging, I just can't stand that pairing! So I have a habit of making Lucy unhappy or unsure of herself in the end.)**

 **Anyways, I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy!**

Lucy watched in horror as her father fell to the floor as if he was a ragdoll, blood pouring from his body. She covered her mouth and took a step back looking up at the culprit. His long pink hair fell free from his bun as he turned to face her. His hair curled around his blood splattered face as his piercing gaze met her unsteady eyes.

"N-Natsu?" Natsu didn't react as she stepped away from him and began to throw up over the railing of the long hallways that ran throughout the whole palace. After throwing up, Lucy fell onto her knees trying to grip the railing after witnessing her father's death.

Natsu began to walk towards her, feet bare and exposed to the cold outside, but mostly covered by the silky, blood-red robe that ran down to the floor. "Lucy," his voice was soft-spoken and it made Lucy flinch and turn to face him, still on the floor she clenched her eyes shut so she didn't have to look at him.

He bent down, close to her face. "I had to do it, don't you want us to be together?" Lucy flinched once again and pressed herself closer to the railing. "Y-yes," she took a deep, composing breath, "but this wasn't the way to do it Natsu!"

"Lucy," she felt his hand stroke her face. "Open your eyes, please." His honeyed voice lured her from her frightened state and her eyes slowly opened to meet his gaze. His onyx eyes were mesmerizing as he stood up and outstretched a hand. Slowly she took his hand, eyes wide as she was pulled into his embrace. "Lucy, I care about you, you know that right?" Lucy, blinked out of her trance and nodded quickly.

"You mean more to the world to me, which is why I expect you to understand." Lucy's eyes widened as a knife logged itself into her back. "Why you need to die Lucy." Lucy gasped as Natsu let go and she fell to the ground. She began to crawl, because what else could she do?

Natsu smirked as he watched his childhood friend began to crawl, a trail of blood following close behind her. She finally fell short a few feet away from her original spot. She laid her head down onto the concrete and watched as her blood surrounded her. "I do care about you Lucy." Natsu purred from behind. "I just hope you can understand that becoming King is my first priority. After you're Father murdered mine something had to be done."

Natsu watched as Lucy weakly glanced up at him and starred at the smirk on his face. "This kingdom was falling apart anyways, I hope you can forgive me, my _princess_." His tone was sarcastic as he began to walk closer.

As her eyes fluttered closed and her last breath was taken she watched as he stepped over her body, slipping into the night with ease as if he had never been there in the first place, never making a sound as he disappeared.


	20. Feet

**Guest requested this!**

 **I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy!**

Erza glanced over at Natsu who sat sleeping soundly at one of the many round tables in the guild. Ever since that three day long trip of constant exercising, Natsu's been dozing off at random times. It was almost as if he had Narcolepsy. Erza had to admit, she did feel a bit bad about it.

"What's wrong Erza?" Mirajane chirped as she placed a small piece of strawberry cake in front of the reequip mage. Erza's eyes sparkled and a small smile slipped onto her face. "I fell a bit guilty for what I have done to Natsu."

Mirajane looked over to the sleeping fire mage. "Yeah, it was a bit excessive." Erza frowned. "Something had to be done to that nasty habit of his!" It seemed as if she was trying to reassure herself more than anyone else. Mirajane took a peak at Natsu and then looked back down at Erza who kept glancing over at Natsu every few seconds. Something, Mirajane decided, had to been done. Slipping another piece of cake on the table, she slid it over to Erza.

"Go take it to him." Mirajane ushered. Erza hesitantly grabbed the second piece of cake and walked over to where Natsu sat, sleeping. Quietly, Erza placed it down and sat next to Natsu. Some guild members glanced over at her, but otherwise ignored what she was doing. Erza placed her hands in her lap and starred at them guiltily until she heard Natsu yawn and wake up. Running his eyes, he looked in front of him and was surprised to see a piece of cake in front of him.

His eyes lit up and he grabbed the fork before taking a small bite out of the cake, savoring the taste. Erza gazed at him, her guilt becoming heavier as she watched him eat her favorite cake. After finishing he gave a pleasure filled sigh and then glanced over at Erza and then froze.

"E-Erza?" He squeaked and the guild members began to look over at the two. "Natsu," Erza began and watched as he tensed, awaiting punishment. She sighed and looked away from him. "I am sorry." Natsu paused. "Eh?"

Erza looked back up at him a guilty expression on her face. "I forced you to do something and now you're constantly exhausted because of me!" Everyone in the guild was staring now. "I get it if you are angry with me now, and do not want anything to do with me now." Erza looked away, almost in tears.

Natsu sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Erza," she flinched. "I'm not angry with you." Erza looked up at him. "I know you were doing what you thought was right, if anything I should be thankful!" Natsu grinned at her. "Now I'll never touch another piece of BBB's candy!" Erza starred at him, and smiled. "Thank you Natsu, but I still haven't made it up to you!" Natsu's eyes widened as he was thrown on top of the table, the wind knocked out of him.

"I know just the way, this would always work when we were children!" Natsu began to panic as his sandals were ripped from his feet and be felt her fingers begin to roam over the soles of his feet. "NOO-AHAHAHAHAA!" Natsu began to laugh uncontrollable laughter as Erza began to tickle his feet. The guild watched the two with found smiles and some even began to laugh along.

"ERZA-HAHAHA-STOP!"

"FEEL MY WRATH NATSU!"


	21. Werewolf

**I guess this is for all the Erza and Natsu lovers out there!**

 **I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy!**

Erza walked carefully through the woods, covering the basket of pastries with her red cloak and examining the path in front of her on high alert.

"Hey Red." Erza jumped as a clawed finger ran across the back of her neck. She turned to face the pink haired menace in behind of her. She glared into his dragon-like eyes as he returned her gaze, a playful glint reflecting off of them.

"What kind of treats do you have for me today?" he eyed the barely visible basket peeking out from inside of her cloak. Erza took a step back from the half wolf and completely covered the basket with her red cloak.

"You will not steal my basket again!" as Erza said this she removed a sword from the inside of her cloak. Natsu smirked and examined her stance. "I see you've learned some swordsmanship Red." Erza scowled and cocked her blade with both hands.

"I will end your basket stealing ways today!" Natsu jumped back as Erza charged forward and swung her sword where his body would have been.

"Why are you getting so mad about this Red?" Natsu asked casually as he gracefully dodged another sword swing that the delivery girl had to offer. "It's not like you can't make more pastries."

"It's not that!" Erza snapped as she narrowly missed chopping Natsu's tail off. Natsu raised an eyebrow, but kept his devilish smirk. "The costumers expect me to deliver their pastries in a certain time period, and I can't do that of you keep stealing my basket!"

Erza jumped up and raised her sword, ready to strike, but was quickly met with dirt as Natsu suddenly disappeared. Erza stomped in frustration and looked around, panting slightly. "Coward," Erza muttered underneath her breath as she began to drag her sword along the ground.

"Is that the real reason Red?" Erza jumped, but was quickly forced to drop her sword as she was swept off of her feet. Erza was forced to turn around and as soon as she did, she was met with the golden eyes of the half wolf.

"Let me go!" She snapped at him as she began to struggle in his grasp. "Or is it that you're jealous?" Erza froze and then looked up at the wolf with a confused gaze. "Jealous?" Erza repeated and ignored the way Natsu leaned closer to her face.

Natsu hummed and ran his claws up, along her left cheek and circled around her fake eye. "Would you like me to _eat_ you instead?" He purred, while starring into her eyes.

A blush immediately flared up onto her cheek as he nipped at her earlobe. "W-what?!" Erza shrieked as she broke out of his grasp and ran to grab her sword. She turned around, sword in hand. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped when her basket came into view, in the hands of the wolf.

"W-when, h-how?!" Natsu chuckled and winked at her. "A great magician never reveals his secrets."

"Thanks for the food Red!"

"UGH!"


	22. Red Games

**Alice in Wonderland Stuff again!**

 **Juvia visits the Red Queen and Natsu just seems to make everything worse.**

 **I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy!**

Natsu grinned as he watched Juvia wonder through the maze of bushes the red queen had made for trespassers. He chuckled at the guards that were singing as they painted the blueberries on the queens cheesecake as red as strawberries instead of just replacing them with strawberries. Watching as Juvia stopped to help. A horn soon sounded signaling the arrival of the queen. The guards began to scramble to get rid of the paint, forgetting to paint one of the blueberries red, leaving half unfinished as they dived to the ground, trying to bow to their queen.

Guards in red armor approached and surrounded them in a heart shape. The queen came last, she herself in a suit of red armor. She walked up to the cake, immediately spotting the half painted blueberry on it. "What's this?!" She demanded. "Who's soiled my precious cake?!"

They all began to blame each other, temporarily forgetting that Juvia was there also. The queen had gotten fed up with their childish behavior and sent them into the castle to be taken care of. Natsu snickered when he remembered the whip that Erza or the _queen_ had taken out right in front of everyone and began to try and whip him with it when he began to get a _little_ sexual on his part. Ok, maybe a lot, but it was fun to see her reactions.

"And who are you?" Juvia stuttered out her name and immediately the queen corrected her. Commenting on how loud her voice was and her posture. Juvia obliged and Erza grinned finally asking the question he's been waiting to hear. "Do you play croquet Juvia?"

"Yes, Juvia dose your majesty." Erza grinned at her. "Well then, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

Juvia didn't struggle as she pulled along to play some games with the cheating queen. Natsu chuckled each time the queen hit the ball, or in this case, hamster and made it into every moving goal that scrambled to get in front of the moving hamster and purposely moving each time Juvia hit the ball just right that would have gotten her a perfect score.

Erza grinned in triumph and Juvia kept on a polite face, but scowled on the inside from the very obvious cheating in the short game. Natsu decided to make an appearance, planting himself on the shoulder of the queen. "How are you doing Juvia?" Juvia gave a frustrated breath and muttered. "Not very well."

Though Natsu heard her just fine, but wanted to tease her. "Pardon?" Juvia turned to him and said a little too loud. "Not very well!" Erza turned and glared "Who are you talking to?!"

Juvia pointed at her shoulder. "Oh, the cat your majesty!" Erza froze and slowly turned only to see nothing, she breathed a sigh of relief, but didn't let her guard down. Juvia watched as Natsu re-appeared behind her. Natsu winked at Juvia and waved as he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, ready to lick the queen's ear.

"Oh, no, no! Please Do not do that!" Natsu paused and disappeared as Erza turned to look behind her. Erza glared at Juvia. "Enough with your voice, close your mouth or I'll do it for you!"

"But-" Erza glared and Juvia's mouth closed firmly. Juvia bit her bottom lip as Natsu appeared behind Erza and grinned mischievously at Juvia. He placed a clawed finger to his lips and leaned close to Erza's ear. He looked at Juvia with a playful glint in his eyes as his mouth opened wide to expose his fangs and tongue.

Juvia shook her head rapidly while Natsu did an eyebrow dance. Juvia placed both hands on her mouth and gave a pleading stare at the neko as he leaned in. Juvia starred helplessly until out of desperation she screamed, "NO!" Natsu smirked at her as he disappeared as Erza turned with the force of a whip.

"TAKE HER TO MY CHAMBERS!" Erza roared, and everyone began to surround Juvia until the king's voice rang out across the yard. "My queen," Erza froze and so did the rest of the guards. "Why don't we have a fair trial?" Erza pouted and crossed her arms. "Well if King Jellal agrees to it then," Erza took a deep breath and then screamed, "TO THE ROYAL COURT ROOM!" Everyone scrambled to pick up Juvia and rush her off to the court room.

Erza was of course the first one to make it there. She sat in a podium that was raised almost all the way to the ceiling while Jellal sat next to her, in a slightly smaller podium. Erza sighed and composed herself. "Well now that we're all here, OFF WI-" Erza was cut off by Jellal.

"We haven't even had a fair trial yet, my dear." Erza crossed her arms and her legs and huffed. "Fine! Start the trail!"

Natsu came in holding a trumpet and a large scroll. Erza stood up in a burst of anger. "What are you doing here?! Where is my royal servant?!" Natsu grinned at her. "He's," Natsu glanced behind himself, "busy, so I'll be taking his place."

Erza's eye twitched, but she didn't say anything as he took his place in a much, _much_ smaller podium. "Erza," the queen glared. "King Jellal, members of the jury and loyal subjects! Juvia is charged with enticing Erza into a game of croquet and began to tease, annoy and-" Natsu was cut off by Erza.

"Just skip to the end!" Natsu glanced at her, and then began to read the end. "There by making the queen loose her temper."

"Call to the stand our first witness!" Cana grinned, in her drunken state as she was escorted to the stand. Jellal smiled politely as she took a drink of alcohol from her tea cup. "What do you know about this incident Ms. Cana?" Cana hiccupped slightly. "Nothing."

Jellal nodded and called the next witness to the stand. This time Erza took charge. "What do you know about this?!" She snapped. Wendy flinched and looked to the ground, clasping her hands behind her back. "N-nothing, your highness."

"Nothing at all?" Wendy nodded her head. Erza scoffed and sent the small girl on her way. "Next witness then!" Grey stepped into the court room and Natsu grinned at him. Grey gave him a confused look, wonder why Natsu was standing in the place of the queen's royal servant. All Natsu did was wave at him.

"And, where were you when this incident occurred?" Grey starred at Natsu when he answered. "Well, I was of course celebrating my unhappy birthday!" Natsu grinned and looked at Erza. "I believe it's your unhappy birthday too, Erza!" Natsu told her as his tail flickered back and forward behind him as he lounged on the podium.

Erza blinked in surprise. "It is?"

"It is?" Cana exclaimed along with Wendy as they entered the room once again. Juvia face palmed when the song began.

"Here we go again!" She muttered under her breath as she watched everyone begin to sing and dance.


	23. More Alice

**Thought I'd switch up the roles in Alice in Wonderland themes…**

 **Sting is now Alice!**

 **I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy!**

Sting looked around the whole new world as he began to walk through miles of leaves. He swatted away the annoying plants and stopped to gaze at peculiar looking butterflies. "Butterflies?" Sting questioned and he watched them make themselves into a large loaf of bread. He reached out to touch, but a voice interrupted him. "You mean bread and butterflies!" Sting froze and then retracted his hand, turning to look at all the large flowers that almost looked to have faces.

Sting wanted to get a closer look, but he felt a wetness around the crescent of his ear. He jumped and then scowled, immediately turning to face to feline. "Natsu!" The neko had shrunk himself to Sting's size and then perched himself on the leaf of one of the flowers with a face, strangely enough it was the white rose. "Hello," Natsu purred as he starred, his captivating eyes luring Sting into a trance. "How have you been taking care of yourself these past hours?"

Sting blinked and shook his head. "Where do you even come from?" Natsu smirked and rolled onto his back. "Anywhere mostly." Sting glared. "That doesn't answer my question." Natsu shrugged and then looked up at the white rose. "You know, I wouldn't hang around here, these flowers accuse everyone of being a weed." Sting gave him a weird look. "Flowers can't talk Natsu, everybody knows that."

"That would be rude." Stings head turned to where he heard the voice. A large red rose was staring down at him. Sting almost flinched. Almost. "Sorry." Sting apologized after having a stare down with the plant. "It's just, where I come from flowers can't talk." The rose looked surprised. "No talking flowers you say? How peculiar!" Sting could hear Natsu snickering and sent him a glare. The neko only winked.

"This calls for a song! Wake up everyone, wake up!" Natsu groaned and appeared right next to Sting. "They're about to sing, it's so annoying! You know how many times I've heard this song?! Let's go Sting!"

Sting was forced out of the garden just as every flower began to sing and play their instruments. _"You can learn a lot of things from the flowers!_ " The music got quieter the farther they got and just as they moved out of hearing range from the flowers Natsu found a mushroom. "Oh, a mushroom." He let go of Sting and walked to it, pulling a little bit off of the left side for himself and Sting. "Here, eat this." Sting gave him a suspicious look.

Natsu rolled his eyes and then shrugged. "Suit yourself!" As Natsu popped the mushroom into his mouth he immediately grew into his normal size. Sting starred up at the giant and watched as he walked toward the flower bed, malicious intent in his eyes. Sting looked back towards the mushroom and then stuffed the piece into his mouth, immediately growing to his desired height. He sighed in relief and then looked back to where Natsu should have been.

Instead, he was gone, and so was the red rose. The rest of the flowers looked to be panicking. Sting could just picture Natsu sitting in a tree, enjoying their misery. Sting shivered, but continued on his way, still confused on where he should wander to next.


	24. Maybe Not OOC

**I thought just maybe, hey, I should write a story where Natsu was in character and not OOC like how I write him all the time.**

 **(OOC Natsu creeps up on me) OOC Natsu: And what's so wrong with me being out of character?**

 **Me: *Blushes* NOTHING! (Pushes him out of room.) Get out of here!**

 **Anyways, I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy!**

Natsu grinned as he and Happy raced through the forest. "Where are we going Natsu?" Natsu looked over at Happy, the same grin still on his face and excitement flaring in his onyx eyes. "It's a surprise!" Happy smiled. "I hope its fish!" Natsu laughed. "It's much better than that little buddy!"

Happy's eyes sparkled. "Something better than fish?!" He almost drooled at the thought of something more delicious than fish and began to speed up. Natsu's grin got wider as he watched Happy speed up. "Slow down Happy, you don't know where you're going!" Happy looked back, his eyes full of determination. "If it's something better than fish, I'll defiantly find it!"

Natsu shook his head fondly and grabbed the winged cat before coming to a complete stop. Happy had almost rammed his head into the brick of a small house in the middle of the woods. "Whoa," Happy exclaimed, "this wasn't here before!" Natsu set him down and Happy began to look over the house. "What is it?"

"It's the surprise!" Happy grinned. "I get a house?!" Natsu laughed. "No Happy, we're both going to live in the house!" Happy frowned. "Well, I guess that's ok. It's not as good as fish, but it's defiantly a close second!" Natsu ruffled the top of the cat's head and ran to the front door. "Come on little buddy, I got to show you the inside!" Happy smiled.

"AYE SIR!"

"You're going to love it!"


	25. Key trouble

**Prompt: Natsu is a gate key.**

 **I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy!**

Natsu hummed as he examined the Celestial Mage that had summoned him. He was a short and plump man with skinny arms and legs. "Hello!" The man said with a prideful smile. "My name is Everlue!" Natsu smirked as he floated above him.

"I would like to make a contract with you, Flame Demon!" Natsu's smirk widened and he rested his head on his fist. "Would you now?" Natsu purred while tilting his head and staring down at him with narrowed eyes. Everlue swallowed nervously, but quickly covered it up with a prideful act. "Yes because I am high and mighty! You should be honored to make a contract with me!" Natsu chuckled.

"No. I refuse to make a contract with you." Everlue's jaw dropped.

"B-but," he began to sputter, "Y-you can't refuse me!" Natsu's smirk twisted into a grin as he floated down and got so close that their noses we almost touching. "I can and I just did. Now do me a favor, lose my key." And with that, Natsu disappeared.

It was a few minutes before Everlue truly understood what had just happened and when he did, his face began to redden with anger. "How dare he?! Doesn't that foolish spirit understand who I am?!" Everlue stomped through his mansion and in a fit of range, he through the red key out the window and onto the street, where a small shop owner found it the next day.

* * *

"Uh miss, I would stay away from that key!" Karen looked up from the red key to the shop owner. "What, why?"

"Well um, that key summons the Flame spirit!" The shop keeper explained sheepishly.

"And," Karen questioned with a risen eyebrow. The shop keeper looked away and twirled his thumbs around each other nervously. "Well, every celestial mage who has bought that key has brought it right back the next day demanding a refund, they told me he was stubborn sprit that refused to make a contract with any one of them!"

A small smirk grew on Karen's face. "Oh, a challenge? I believe I would like to buy this key!"

The old man's face paled. "Please, mam! Don't do this I-" Karen slammed her hand down on the counter the shop keeper was hiding behind. "Ring me up, now." Karen hissed, and the shop owner nodded franticly.

"Thank you." Karen said with a small sadistic smile on her face. The shop owner shivered. "P-please come aga-" Karen was already out the small shop doors before he could finish his sentence.

"I have a bad feeling about that woman." The small shop owner said to himself as he flipped the open sign to closed, deciding he had enough costumers for the day.

 **XXX**

"I call upon thee in the world of celestial spirits. I beckon you to my side at once! PASS THROUGH THE GATE!" Karen watched with a satisfied grin as a spirit passed through the gate. Though when he appeared right in front of her, she couldn't stop staring.

A wicked smirk sat on his lips as he stood tall and confident. He gazed down at her with narrowed, dragon-like eyes, waiting for her to speak. "U-uh," she stuttered as began to find the right words. An amused glint danced across his eyes as Karen did this.

When Karen saw this she cursed herself under her breath for becoming tongue tied. "A-alright!" Karen exclaimed. "My name is Karen, spirit!" Natsu chuckled and shook his head. Karen ignored this. "I want to make a contract with you. What days are you available?"

Natsu's smirk widened and he rested his head on his right fist as he looked at her. "Before I make a contract with you," Karen shivered at the sound of his voice, "What is your opinion on celestial spirits?"

Karen looked him in the eyes as she said this. "I love them, they are my whole world." She lied smoothly. Natsu shook his head and frowned. "I do not care for liars, I refuse to make a contract with you!"

Karen's eyes widened and her brows furrowed with anger. "What? You _dare_ accuse _me_ of lying!?"

"Was I wrong?" Karen was startled at the unexpected question. "Well, I-" Natsu interrupted her. "Was I wrong?" He asked again, gazing into her eyes. Karen quickly looked away and did not say anything.

Natsu scowled and began to force his gate closed. "I refuse to make a contract with you, find someone else who will willingly be one of your puppets."

After Natsu forced his gate closed, Karen began to grip the key so hard her knuckles began to turn white. "I will not be made a fool of by some mindless being with no thoughts or feelings of their own! OPEN, GATE OF THE FIRE DEMON!" She swung the key down.

Natsu still had a scowl on his face when she summoned him. "I _demand,_ that you make a contract with me!"

"No." Karen closed her eyes, clenched her fists, and began to grit her teeth. "I will not be made a fool out of." Karen managed to get out between her clenched teeth. "I will not be made a fool out of by a mindless being!" The celestial mage raised her arm to strike the spirit, but found her arm in a tight grip.

She opened her eyes to find one of her strongest spirits. "Get off of me Leo!" Karen snatched her arm back and glared as he stood in front of her.

The lion spirit stared at Natsu, while the flame demon watched with an amused grin. "Stay back Karen, Natsu's not like the regular sprits that you mistreat on a daily bases." Natsu smirked at him and winked.

"He doesn't follow the rules of the celestial world. He can come and go out of the celestial world as he pleases and he can hurt you just as much as you can hurt him." Karen scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"That's impossible, don't lie to me Leo!" The lion spirit didn't let his gaze waver. "Close the gate Karen." The celestial mage glared at her celestial spirit for a few minutes until she noticed he wasn't going to leave as long as he was around.

" _Fine_!" She snapped at him and held the key up. "Closing, gate of the Fire Demon." Natsu smirked and waved at the two before going back into the spirit world. Karen glared up at the lion spirit. "Oh, you are so getting punished later!" Karen angrily forced Leo's gate closed and then slammed Natsu's key onto her key ring. "Fine, if I can't have you, then no one can! Let's see how you like being a decoration for my entire life!"

* * *

Angel flicked through Karen's keys with a bored expression on her face. She stopped and looked at Aries key, turning over the golden key to inspect it. Pocketing the key, she continued to flick through the key until she her eyes meet the red of Natsu's key.

"Hello," she muttered to herself in wonder as she inspected the key's red color. "Looks like Karen had a couple of useful keys after all." After pocketing Natsu's key Angel through the key ring back down at Karen's dead body and walked away.

 **XXX**

"Hmm," Angel looked at the key and began to decide if she wanted to make a deal with a spirit she had no knowledge on. Deciding quickly she stood up and held the key high in the air. "I call upon thee in the world of celestial spirits. I beckon you to my side at once! Pass through the gate!" Angel watched as Natsu materialized. She kept her blank expression as Natsu's eyes looked her up and down, stopping on her face.

" _Hello_ ," Angel almost shivered at the sound of his smoky voice. She looked down and suddenly her "mask" cracked. "H-hello." Angel watched as Natsu smirked. "Do you wish to make a contract with me?" Angel avoided eye contact as she answered. "I-I wasn't sure at first, I wanted to gain some information on you before trying to make a contract with you." Natsu tilted his head at her honesty, but continued to frown.

"No." Natsu said suddenly and turned from her. Angel was confused. "No?" Natsu glanced back at her. "I will not make a contract with you." Angel almost gapped at the spirit. Did he see right through her? "W-what?!"

Natsu turned and smirked at her. "Did you honestly think that fake personality would fool me, human?" Angel began to grow furious. How dare a mindless being humiliate her! She began to clutch the key and glare at the spirit. Her face continued to grow hot in anger until she exploded.

"A BEING WITH NO MIND OF ITS OWN WILL NOT MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!" Natsu thought back. _'Now where have I heard this before?'_ "YOU WILL BE MY SPIRIT, OR YOU WILL SUFFER!" Natsu smirked as Angel began to summon one of her spirits.

"Open, gate of the Chisel! Caelum!" Natsu watched as the robot like spirit began to transform and charge its laser like magic. Natsu smirked and created a small fireball of his own and shot it at the exact same time Caelum did. Their magic exploded the moment it touched one another. Angel's frustration levels skyrocketed as she summoned another spirit.

"Gemini, I need you!" The two spirits appeared together and waited for their orders. "Your target is the flame demon over there! You know what to do!" The two hesitantly combined to become one in body and mind. As soon as they transformed into Natsu, they split apart.

"What?" Angel was furious and confused as she clutched the two keys in her hand. "If you two useless spirits can't handle this, then I will!" Angel took out her whip and got ready to strike, but in a blink of an eyes, Natsu was right in front of her. She stumbled back in shock. "What?!"

Natsu grabbed her hands. "It's funny how you think you can hurt me." Angel's eyes widened in shock as Natsu grabbed her. How was a celestial spirit able to touch her?!

"Now let's get something straight," Angel was thrown through a wall. "I'm am not one of your puppets. Don't even _think_ about summoning me again!" As Natsu closed is gate, Angel lay on the ground, in shock.

She didn't think twice about ever summoning Natsu ever again.

* * *

After Angel or Sorano was arrested the three zodiac celestial spirits came to Lucy, asking if she would be their master, well practically demanded, but same difference. Lucy was happy to accept them, but not before they handed her a peculiar red key.

"Here, I think he will like you." Lucy examined the key and something about it didn't feel right, so she placed it into the leather key holder and kind of forgot about it.

 **XXX**

Seven years they were asleep, seven whole years! They only had three months until the Grand Magic Games which was until they were called into the celestial spirit world to help with a "crisis".

"This is the celestial spirit realm?!" Everyone looked around in awe at the beautiful sight. "Thank you for coming old friends!" Everyone looked up at the celestial spirit king in shock. "You're-" Lucy began, but suddenly stopped herself.

"So you're the king of this world?" Erza questioned, a little too calm, given the situation. "I heard the celestial spirit realm was in a serious crisis!" Lucy exclaimed, ready to help with whatever was needed to been done, but was instead surprised as the spirit king began to chuckle.

"LUCY AND HER FRIENDS, WELCOME BACK FROM THE TIME SKIP!" Lucy's celestial spirits and more gathered around the spirit king and shouted. "LET'S PARTY!" The Fairy Tail mages froze in shock.

"Eh?" The celestial spirts began to apologies for tricking them, but also explained that the celestial spirits couldn't all go outside of the celestial realm at the same time.

"Come on let's have a big party tonight!" The celestial king exclaimed. "Everybody drinks, dances and enjoys a good time with old friends!"

" **Oh, wow a party! Why didn't I get an invitation?"** Suddenly all the celestial spirits went quiet. Everyone looked around in confusion. "What's going on?" Lucy whispered to Loke. The lion spirit glanced over to her. "Natsu's coming." Lucy tilted her head in confusion. "Who's Natsu?"

Loke looked at her grimly. "Oh right, you've never summoned him even though you have his key." Lucy furrowed her eyebrows as if trying to figure something out. "I have his-" suddenly she remembered. "Oh, you mean the red key?" Loke nodded.

"That's right!" Natsu suddenly appeared in front of Lucy. "I'm the fire spirit you have on your belt." He purred, and enjoyed the way her cheeks heated up.

" **Natsu."** Everyone, but Natsu flinched as the celestial spirit king spoke in a way that the Fairy Tail wizards have never heard before. **"Why are you here?"** Natsu pouted up at him and crossed his arms. "You never invite me to anything fun, old geezer." Natsu muttered the last part, but the celestial king heard anyways. **"What did you just call me?!"**

Natsu stuck out his tongue and pulled down at the skin under his left eye. "Bleh! You heard me!" The celestial king's patients was running thin, but his serious tone disappeared after the insult. "That's because you cause too much trouble brat!"

"If I'm too much for you to handle, just say so old geezer!" The spirit king's eye twitched. "That's it brat! You're banished from the spirit world for a whole day staring after this party!" Natsu stuck out his tongue at the Spirit king again. "That doesn't seem like much of a punishment." Lucy whispered to the lion spirit. Leo looked nervous and just nodded in agreement.

Once the party was over, the spirit king pushed everyone, including Natsu, into a circle. "You better help Lucy in her time of need Natsu!" The spirit king warned. Natsu rolled his eyes, but nodded anyways. The spirit king eyed him suspiciously, but sent the mages off anyways with a warm smile and Lucy's celestial spirits plus more surrounding them waving them off.

Once they all got back Natsu turned to them and smiled. "Oh yeah, we forgot to mention, a day in the celestial world is 3 months in the human realm." All of their eyes widened and jaws hit the floor. "WHAT?!"

Natsu smirked at them. "Please take good care of me, kay?"


	26. Fireworks

**Hey, happy late Fourth of July!**

 **I'm posting this as a special, because I don't know when I'll be able to write again. (Probably in a week.)**

 **My computer broke, so I have to send it in for repairs.**

 **I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Cutline**

"Hurry," Erza ushered as everyone scrambled to make preparations for the parade. Makarov stood on top of the parade float, dressed up and ready to be driven through town as many other guild members hoisted themselves on the homemade floats and the drivers took their places. "Let's go! We're going to be late!"

"Just let me put the finishing touches o-" Reedus was yanked onto a float by Jet and Droy. "Is that everyone?" Erza called as she looked around. She hoisted herself onto one of the floats and gave the signal to go. "Let's go give the citizens something to smile about!"

As they drove, Lucy shouted, "Where's Natsu?!" Erza looked over at her and smiled. "Don't worry, he's got something special planned!"

When the floats arrive, cheering, turned into screaming. The sides of each float were decorated with paper that would flair out as the slightest movement detected around it. It was a whirlwind of sparkles that shot out at everyone, the beautiful array of colors that combined together with the sparkles that rained down on everyone made for one hell of a show.

Erza stood tall and began to show of her skills with her swords, twisting her body and throwing swords in the air as she did flips. She caught the swords every single time no matter how impossible it seemed. Levy on the other hand, stood on the float with Jet, Droy, Reedus, and of course Gajeel. She was constantly making necklaces made of words and throwing them. Reedus was painting imaginary animals and pulling them out of his paper, allowing them to run through the crowd, and sometimes even put random people on their backs, running with the floats.

Jet and Droy stood together, dancing with the music and throwing bead necklaces and bracelets to the people in the crowds. They were laughing and waving as they threw the jewelry at everyone.

Behind them was Lucy. Her float was specially designed to match her celestial spirits. The float was painted with an amazing array of colors that all touched and merged together, swirling to make a galaxy that nobody had ever seen before. Lucy sat on top of a pillar, while two of her spirits came out at the same time, made a performance and then switched out with another pair.

It was exhausting, but it was worth it to Lucy when she got to see the sparkling eyes of everyone around her.

Grey was right behind her. His parade float was painted with a large variety of blues that also merged together to form an icy oasis filled with icicles and frozen lakes. He placed his hands in the air and used both to create ice make birds along with tigers and even giant flowers that spun into the air and exploded, leaving only ice shavings in its wake that rained down onto everyone like snow.

Makarov sat on top of a parade float that had as much magic examples as they could paint onto it. He waved and grinned at everyone down below. He also was throwing colored necklaces into the crowd, and was laughing as some of the children on adults shoulders began to wave necklaces in their parent's face excitedly, showing them exactly what they got and who it was from.

As the parade went on, most people began to notice Natsu wasn't on in the parade this year. Mostly everyone was disappointed, but as well as relieved. Natsu could be a little too energetic and forget to control his magic at times. A lot of people were disappointed, and were going to call their losses and just watch the rest of the show, a small hole opened up on Erza's float, small enough to just barely be noticed by almost everyone. A lot of people became excited, wondering what kind of show Erza was going to put on next, but were quickly shocked to find a large eruption of fire, along with Natsu shooting into the sky, Happy firmly attached to his back.

The giant grin on his faces was contagious, and even if most people only saw it for a split second before the fiery explosions began in the sky, they knew he was grinning from ear to ear as he launched himself into the sky.

The Fairy tail members that were on floats and on the streets preforming all looked up to watch the show as well. Something that not many people noticed.

The guild mark showed up once in the beginning, and then the light show became more focused on large, but beautiful explosions, but as the parade was ending, Fairy tail's guild mark showed up once again, in the biggest explosion that anyone had ever seen leaving only happiness in its wake as it disbursed and everything became calm.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Sorry I couldn't post more stories, or request.**


	27. T-rex

**T-rex Erza, this was requested earlier, s** **o here it is!**

 **My computer wont be in for another week and a couple of days, so expect small updates.**

 **Anyways, I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy!**

Natsu and Grey stood side by side, staring up at the giant dinosaur. She was heavily glaring down at them, waiting for them to make a move.

Grey and Natsu were sweating bullets as they stared back up at her, a broken bottle forgotten and cast aside next to them. Natsu swallowed the lump in his throat and whispered, "Do you think she's mad?"

Erza's large head slowly came down until it was right in front of them. If they wanted they could reach out and touch her snout, their hands barely the size of one of her nostrils. Warm air flew out of her nose, and she opened her mouth, showing off her canines.

"I think that's an understatement." Grey whispered back as she gave the loudest roar that anyone had ever heard. Many were blown off of their feet as Grey and Natsu ran for their lives.

Erza ran, her large, scaly, feet stomping after them, shaking the earth under her; not that she noticed. As Erza caught up, she leaned her large head down and snapped at the two. They ran faster and tried shoving the other out of the way as she bit at them, and screamed when she tore the back of their shirts off.

This was going to be a long day.


	28. Soulmates

**Universe where everyone has a clock attached to their wrist to tell them when they're going to meet their soul mate.**

 **Crack Parings, I guess.**

 **I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy!**

Juvia stared at her wrist anxiously and held her cell phone close to her ear. The clock was ticking down, only minutes to go. "I'm so nervous." Grey, the man she came to know and love, over a dating website, spoke to her in a hushed tone on his phone. They were going to meet for the first time in their entire lives and the clocks on their wrists were both really lose to landing on zero.

"Where are you?" Juvia questioned as she looked at the street sign she was walking past. "Entrance of the park, exactly where you asked to meet."

Juvia looked back down at her watch, sixty seconds to go. She was finally going to meet him, her soul mate! Grey Fullbuster. At least, that's what she thought, she heard a gasp on the phone and she immediately questioned him. "What, what's wrong?"

"I see her." Juvia looked around, she was nearly at the front entrance of the park all she had to do was cross the street, and maybe he could see her somewhere? She looked around, but could spot him anywhere.

"Where? Ju-I don't see you anywhere."

"I've finally found my soul mate!" Juvia looked desperately around trying to find him, but to no avail. "She's so beautiful! Juvia I wish you could see her! She has such beautiful blonde-" at that exact moment, Juvia's whole world she built up came crashing down.

It wasn't her, the sudden realization gave her a large sense of numbness. "Juvia," she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "Is so happy for you!" She was shocked at how enthusiastic she sounded at the moment. Stepping of the curb, she went to go cross the street, but froze and clutched her phone as hard as she could when she spotted a large trunk coming at her full speed. Her mind went blank and her legs refused to work.

Juvia clenched her eyes shut and waited for the impact of the collision, but all she got was the sensation of spinning into someone's arms as they pulled her out of the road and into their chest. Juvia lost her grip on her phone and clutched the stranger tightly. They caught her phone as she let it go. She looked up at her savior, and her panties immediately felt as if they needed a changing. His face was gorgeous and his gaze was addicting.

His onyx eyes stared down into her ocean blue ones as he answered her phone. His deep and smoky voice made her shiver. **"Hello?"**

"Hello?" He eyed her worriedly, almost frantic. "Your friend almost died a second ago, please be careful with the information you tell her before she crosses the street." And with that he ended the call and placed her phone in his pocket. "Are you ok Ms.…"

"Juvia," she breathed, "Juvia." The man held her closer and gave her one last run over with his eyes before looking deep into her own eyes. "Nice to meet you Juvia, I'm Natsu. It looks like I've finally found my soul mate."

Their clocks were both at zero.


	29. Desire

**Ok, so I got my laptop back, but now I have to send it back in** _ **again**_ **because there is still something wrong with it. :(**

 **I was supposed to post something cool and long for the wait, buuuuuuuuuut, now it's going to be another week, so please be patient.**

 **Here's a fun little short, I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy!**

Grey watched in horror as the ground began to crack underneath his feet. He began to run and dived just as the earth disappeared into the fiery inferno that waited just below his feet. Grey turned and looked around, trying to make sure that Erza and Lucy had gotten out ok.

He felt relief wash over him when he spotted the two in their own states of shock, lying only inches away from the fallen ground. That relief was short lived however, as Grey turned back just in time to witness the horror that unraveled in front of him.

A man, no demon, emerged from the hell fire, unscathed and looking quite bored with everything going on around him. His spikey pink hair twisted with his head movement as he looked around to see Grey. Natsu's eyes widened and a small smile appeared on his face. Natsu walked up to Grey who was still was laying on the floor and grinned at him.

"Thank you for setting us free!" Grey was shocked at how enthusiastic the demon sounded. "Aye Sir!" Suddenly a blue cat that he didn't notice before appeared from behind Natsu. "As a reward I'll grant you a desire." Grey blinked in surprise and then his question came out in stutters.

"D-desire?" Natsu's grin turned into a smirk and he licked his lips. "I am the demon of desire, and I can grant you anything you desire to have." Natsu grabbed Grey by the chin and tilted his face upward. "Whether it's a mate," Grey blushed, "money, death, or fame, I can grant you that wish." Grey glanced at Lucy and Erza before Natsu released his face.

Natsu looked over at the shocked females staring at him and grinned. "I see, that's what you want." Natsu looked back down at Grey, his smirk a bit toothier than it was before. "Nice choice." The demon complimented. Before leaning down and grinning in Grey's face. "Now I have to place the power into your body."

Natsu leaned in a bit closer and watched Grey's panicked expression as their lip's brushed against either's. He made sure Grey saw the hunger for his soul in his dark onyx eyes before he pulled away with a laugh.

"Just kidding! I just love to see humans' in a panic, it's so funny!" With a smile, Natsu tapped his index finger against Grey's nose and watched as Grey shook with shock before settling down and staring up at Natsu with wide eyes.

"Good luck with your desire," Natsu waved and suddenly giant, fluffy, black wings exploded out from behind his back. Before taking off Natsu looked back down at Grey. "Oh yeah, and just for a warning, be careful with your desire, it's really powerful when attracting women to you, some may become obsessed."

The blue cat hugged Natsu's shoulder and waved at him. "Bye!"

And with that, they took off.

Grey hardly registered Erza and Lucy hugging him almost half to death as he watched the demon until he was gone out of his view.

Grey silently hoped this wasn't going to be more trouble than it was worth, but the fact this was power was given to him by a demon wasn't helpful in the slightest neither was the little warning the demon gave him either.

"Grey, are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"Please tell us, we are very worried about you!"

Maybe this wasn't such a good desire to have granted after all.


	30. Angel

Natsu glared up at the large angle, hand on his hip and his eyes narrowed.

"Natsu!" The cherry tone made him sick to his stomach as she leaned down to greet him, his tiny body not even comparable to her giant, angelic face. "Lucy," Natsu's warning tone made the sides of her lips twitch down for a split second before she stood up and her wings fluttered.

"What brings you here?" Natsu looked around at all the children below them, playing outside, and then right back up at her. "You know exactly why I'm here." His voice was low and dangerous and she flinched at the sound of it. "What are you doing to these children?"

Lucy continued to smile as if he hadn't asked that question. "Would you like some tea? I have a large variety-"

"I saw the wounds on the humans outside of the walls you forced them to build." Natsu watched as Lucy's hands shook. She clenched them and continued to smile. "The humans are like animals, they could have wounded themselves."

Natsu stared up into her baby blue eyes and she flinched away from his onyx ones. "Look Natsu I-" Natsu cut her off. "Stop with the games Heartfilia, I know what you're doing with these children. If you continue I'll be forced to shut _you_ down."

Out of Lucy's peripheral vision she saw his nails turn to claws. She began to shake.

"I just want my friends back Natsu! I know you want them back too! I know the way you felt about E-"

" **ENOUGH!"** Lucy fell onto her butt as she stared at the tiny man with tears in her eyes. "What you are doing is **wrong** , you are to **leave immediately** and never come back!" Lucy but her bottom lip. "But-"

"Do I make myself **clear**?" Lucy nodded, tears in her eyes and took off, away from her creation. Natsu sighed and looked down at all the children. They've all been raised with so much love and care that if he didn't know Lucy personally that it wouldn't have been obvious that she was raising them as sacrifices.

"What to do with you?" Natsu muttered as he looked them over, they were clearly happy. Natsu looked around and picked what looked to be the eldest of the children and jumped down from there he was standing, startling most of the children when he landed.

"What's your name?" He asked the child. "Erza." She told him happily. Natsu almost flinched at her name. "You're in charge now Erza." The fourteen year old starred up at him in confusion. "What? Where's Ms. Heartfilia?" Natsu leaned down to her high and told her as seriously as he could. "She's not coming back. I'll help you with food, but that's the most I can do. Take charge and don't let any more angels come to this place."

She began to object. "I'll come back once a week to teach you of what Lucy was doing."

And with that, he was gone.

 **Crap ending, but this is what you're going to get for a while. See you.**


	31. Apocalypse

Natsu dragged a large axe through the mud. With his tiny body it was difficult to carry it properly without the handle getting in the way. Natsu's ears perked up when he heard people talking up ahead. He moved swiftly and gracefully, no sounds escaping from his light footsteps that skillfully dodged anything that would have made a sound of the forest floor.

Natsu climbed up a tree that overlooked a clearing. Three men were standing over a blonde woman who looked terrified for her life. Natsu eyed the men with a predatory gleam in his onyx eyes as he dug his sharp claws into the bark of the tree.

Natsu twirled his axe in his hands before bringing it back and throwing it at such an angle that all three men were hit with it, the blade slicing through their necks as if their skin and muscle were just a couple layers of paper. The axe landed a few feet away and Natsu slipped down the tree with ease.

Natsu walked over and then stood over their bodies and then looked over to the blonde woman who had went into shock from the deaths she had just witnessed. She looked down at her almost completely naked body that was almost completely covered in blood and then looked up at Natsu in horror. Natsu rolled his eyes at her and then proceeded to walk past grab his axe and then stand in front of her once again.

A terrified shriek slipped pasted her lips as Natsu twirled the axe and brought it down directly in front of her. She felt warm blood splash against her leg as Natsu chopped off one of the men's arms'. Natsu rolled his eyes once more and then bit into the arm aggressively, tearing off muscle and skin.

"Y-you're eating them!" Natsu growled and she flinched. "So what?" He snarled, his animalistic challenging tone made any voice she had left die in her throat. She scooted away from him and watched the child in the torn kimono eat until he was full.

There was nothing left but bones when she stood up, and by then the beastlike child was gone.

No trace that he was ever there.


	32. Demons

**Took a little reading break. Bleh, writing is hard.**

 **I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy!**

Natsu opened his eyes to see humans in black robes surrounding him. Unamused he looked down to see what he had been offered this time. A blonde girl was bound, naked and gaged. He scoffed and rolled his eyes, the people seemed taken aback by his attitude. He picked her up by the ropes that held her bound, tilting his head slightly he inspected her.

The desperate look in her eyes and the tears rolling down her cheeks looked delicious enough to almost lick, but of course, he didn't. He dropped her and looked around at the room, before his eyes settle on some random person with a black robe. Natsu saw the flash of blond hair from under the black hood that was attached to the robe. He felt amazing power rolling off of this human in waves.

His immediately reaction was to try and see under the hood, but a voice from the opposite side of the circle caught his attention. "Was she not to your liking demon?" Natsu turned and looked at the human who had said this. His hood was down. Long black hair draped down to his elbows and the pale white skin clashed with his electric blue eyes. No such power was coming off of this human.

He was not going to speak with this human who obviously thought he was above Natsu and everyone in this room. He turned back and saw the human was a lot closer than he was before. A delighted grin made its way onto his face and he spoke.

" **You,"** he purred and reached outside of the magic circle. Cries of shock made people scramble back, but not hooded figure he was reaching for. He grabbed his robes and leaded him into the circle, it was clear he was in a daze. Smirking, Natsu pushed the hood off of him and was not disappointed when spikey blond locks were revealed. Natsu enjoyed the color of the boy's navy blue eyes and his soft, pale skin.

" **What is your name?"** He blinked, slipping out of the daze he was put in. "Sting." Natsu grinned at him, deciding to take down his tone a bit with this human. "Sting huh? Is there anything you want?" Sting looked behind Natsu and flinched. Immediately Natsu's grin turned into a frown.

"I-I," Sting kept glancing behind Natsu. "I would like to grant my lords wish." Natsu glared at Sting and quickly spoke. **"No,"** he growled. Sting almost took a step back, but Natsu caught him by the arm and pulled him into his embrace. **"Look at me."** Natsu commanded. Sting was forced to stare into Natsu's onyx eyes. He felt as if he would get lost in them in he looked for too long. **"What do** _ **you**_ **want?"**

It felt as if they were the only two left in the entire world. Without thinking, Sting blurted, "You!" Natsu was a bit taken aback by the answer, but began to smirk. **"As you wish,"** blue flames flared up all around them, forming a large impenetrable circle. **"** _ **Sting**_ **."** Sting shivered, but was quickly sent into shock as Natsu smashed his lips against his. Quickly, Natsu's tongue snaked out and licked Sting's bottom lip.

Opening his mouth, he found himself in a battle of dominance that he lost pretty quickly. Sting could feel fire traveling up his arms, but not the pain that came with burning. As the fire reached his face Natsu pulled away and the fire settled. He grinned up at Sting and stepped away. "Whenever you need me," Natsu tapped his tongue and Sting immediately knew that there was a mark there. "See ya," Natsu turned and looked at the human who had originally summoned him.

The rage on his face was more than enough for Natsu. He smirked and waved before disappearing in a fiery inferno.

All that was left was Sting standing in the middle of the circle and the naked woman slipping out the door, the restraints gone somehow. Sting touched his lips and looked up at the leader who was glaring down at him.

He was in trouble, but he didn't feel threated. He knew if he was ever in danger, Natsu would come for him.


	33. Momma

Natsu watched as his mother pressed a barrel into a seemingly random man's head. The man glared up at her, never taking his gaze off of her own. She pulled back the hammer and pressed the barrel harder into his forehead. And then shot.

His wide eyes began to gather tears as blood splattered against his cheek. His mother dropped the gun and gave the man another cold glare before turning her attention to her six year old and walking over to give him a bear hug. "I'm so sorry baby. I'm _so sorry_ you had to see that." She pulled back and licked her thumb before cleaning off the blood on his cheeks. "Let's get you cleaned up."

She picked him up and held him tight allowing his head to rest on her shoulder as she walked out of the kitchen and shut the door, but not before Natsu caught one more glance at the dead body as he was carried to the bath, where his mother began to fill the tub. And where she allowed him to cry into the nape of her neck, his little arms wrapping around her neck as she hummed and washed the blood off of him first.

By the time his father and brother had gotten home from visiting an old friend, all evidence of anything ever occurring in the kitchen was gone. And noticeably, Natsu had become a lot clingier to his mother who now, always had to be holding him or his hand. She never minded. She always gave him a patent smile and soft, warm hug only a mother could ever give to her child.

This was the first but _not_ the last time Natsu had seen a dead body.

It also happened to be the year he started to use weapons.

 **Please expect more stories.**


	34. Krampus 2

**SPECIAL CHRISTMAS UPDATE!**

 **Part two to Krampus that I wrote for last Christmas.**

 **I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy!**

Natsu hummed jingle bells to himself, the white scarf wrapped around his neck fluttering in the wind. He happily rotated his new snow globe, a small smile on his face as he admired the never ending snow falling from the snow clouds trapped in the glass.

Natsu pocketed the globe when he got close to the double doors that had been entered only hours earlier. He grinned as he pushed the doors open, ready to call his toys back to get ready for next year. He instantly frowned when he spotted the large group of people, battered and bleeding. Their labored breaths made large puffs of steam rise in the cool winter air coming from multiple holes in the walls.

His toys were scattered all around. Broken. "Oh, this is a," Natsu paused to scan the guild. No one had died. "Surprise." Natsu sighed, a bit annoyed, and ran his hands through his now, hornless hair. The two large bones had retreated with the moon. As Natsu began to contemplate what to do next he felt the glares of all the guild members on him. He looked over at them and hummed. "I could end it all here." Natsu watched as they all tensed, ready to fight him. "But I have to go."

The light of dawn began to peak through the holes of the guild and Natsu glared at it. "It's Christmas." Natsu whistled and all of the broken toys began to fix themselves. The guild watched in horror as they all came together to form one giant toy. They blinked in disbelief as it shrunk down and ran over to Natsu, its skinny tail flicking about.

"Come on Happy! Mrs. Clause has gingerbread cookies in the oven!" The small cat grinned and exclaimed, "AYE SIR!" Natsu laughed and walked out of the giant doors, disappearing without a trace when the light hit them.

Erza stared after them, a frown in her bruised and battered face. The wind softly pushed at her high ponytail and the ripped bandages wrapping around her chest. Erza stabbed her sword into the ground next to her and spoke. "Everyone," the large circle peered over at Erza tiredly. "We are going to have a training camp this year." There was a collection of groans and laughs before everyone began to pass out from exhaustion.

The large pile of warm bodies would keep everyone safe from the cold air.

For now.

 **Omg sorry for the lame ending omg.**


	35. baby thingy

**I just feel like writing about Sting and Natsu for a while, mostly since I have writers block.**

 **Well, maybe I'll finally get some creative ideas after this. Who knows?**

 **I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy!**

"Hm, who's this?" Lucy stood in front of Natsu, struggling to hold a small blond toddler that squirmed in her hold. "N-Natsu this i-is my nephew Sting." Natsu grinned. "He doesn't seem to like you very much." He held out his arms. "Here, let me try." Lucy hesitated. "Um, are you sure? He's a handful and you're still in your school uniform-" Natsu interrupted her with a small laugh. "I'll be fine, let me see him."

Lucy slipped the angry toddler into Natsu's arms, blushing a bit when she grazed his fingers with her own. Sting stopped struggling and glared up at Natsu for a second. Natsu gave him a soft smile. Sting lightened up and he smiled back at him. Sting giggled and grasped at Natsu's spikey hair. Natsu held him a bit higher so he could tug at the pink locks. Sting happily tangled his small fingers into Natsu's hair and made happy baby noises.

Lucy was flabbergasted at Sting's new change in attitude and suddenly flushed scarlet at what the child dared to do. Sting had suddenly stopped and grinned at Natsu before giving him a long kiss on the lips. When Sting stopped slobbering all over Natsu, he giggled and blushed.

Natsu just laughed and wiped the saliva away when it began to trickle down his face. "A bit bold isn't he?" Lucy squeaked in embarrassment and tried to rip the three year old out of Natsu's hands, but Sting's iron grip prevailed and he held on for dear life when Lucy went flying back.

She landed on her butt and then quickly stood up. "I-I'm so sorry Natsu! I didn't know he would do that, he practically hates everything that's not his dad so-" Natsu laughed again, interrupting her.

"It's ok, it's to be expected from the nephew of the girl who dated the entire football team." Lucy flushed again.

"I didn't! Whose spreading those rumors?!" As Lucy began to ramble again Natsu looked down at the toddler. Sting was happily cuddling into Natsu's chest, listing to his heart beat as he was lulled to sleep.


	36. Enjoy my suffering

**I'm doing the best I can here.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy my suffering.**

Natsu reached out and then hesitated. He could escape, but did he want to? Natsu stared out into the pitch black darkness that was held back at the doorframe by a small crescent moon radiating a soft dim glow of white. Natsu took a deep breath and stood up from sitting on his knees. Determination soon replaced the glossy look of fear in his onyx eyes that were as black as a starless night sky. He reached for the door, grabbing it by the wooded frame instead of the handle.

' _Yes,'_ a sudden voice drew a small yelp from Natsu's throat and he jumped back out of reflex. _'Come and join us.'_ The soft hiss of the quiet and feminine voice sounded as if it resided inside of his head rather than in the dark void ahead of him. Natsu looked around warily, unsure if he should continue to move forward.

' _Come,'_ it suddenly hissed once again, _'you should stride towards you're destiny, not run boy.'_ Natsu looked unimpressed.

"Sorry," he said loudly, still looking around to see if he could spot the source, "I don't exactly make it a habit to run towards strange voices."

' _But you make it a habit to run head first into danger I see.'_ It had him there. _'I am danger, come, you have so much to learn.'_ Natsu hesitated to stride into what could be his doom once again and then turned to look back at the night light.

'No more playing it safe.' Natsu thought to himself as he took a deep breath. He looked into the darkness once again and walked into it, allowing darkness to swallow him whole.

A large cackle that would remind anyone of burning fire echoed off of the walls. _"Welcome boy! Now let's see if you can find me."_ The small amount of malice that leaked into the voice trailed off onto into the darkness made Natsu shiver a bit, but not out of fear. His dragon-like senses kicked into overdrive as he took off from the doorway and into the halls of the impossibly dark house. That wasn't a problem for Natsu though.

He was grinning the entire time.


	37. Get dem Spirits

**I guess I'm going to do a bit of spirit animals! (Martyn hey!)**

 **And also, just cause, not all of the dragon slayers will be dragons ok?**

 **I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy!**

Grey was about to punch Gajeel when a large amount of smoke suddenly exploded around them and Grey found himself falling to the ground. He blinked a couple of times, the world looking a bit bluer than before. His eyebrows furrowed, the guild seemed to be a bit larger than it was before. He looked down and jumped up when he saw black and white paws.

He barked out of surprise and, then quickly shut his jaws. Ignoring the shouts of surprise, and more smoke clouds erupting from all around him, he ran to the closest mirror he could find and almost fell back out of shock alone. He was a husky! He touched his face with his front paws and barked. He turned from the mirror and looked around. Almost everyone was an animal, and those who weren't were panicking.

Grey turned and saw, an orange haired tabby cat. It was using one of its claws as a calligraphy pen and was paining on a large white canvas, turning its claws at certain angles for thin lines and then large, creating a beautiful picture. He was sure this was Reedus.

He looked over at where Cana would sit and saw a brown rabbit sitting out of a barrel, hiccupping slightly, clearly drunk. Again he turned and saw Happy holding a small black cat with metal piercings, glaring up at Happy. Pantherlily stood next to Gajeel and began to scold Happy about how he was holding Gajeel.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a small Blue Jay and Carla panicking and trying to get the small bird to calm down as well as trying to settle her nerves at the same time. Grey turned his head, looking toward the benches that Levy would usually sit at found a small mouse sitting on an open book franticly looking around just as he was.

Just then, Lucy walked through the door, a large grin on her face. Then she saw the chaos, and before she could even attempt to do anything a large amount of smoke exploded from around her and down dropped a light blonde Manx cat.

She sat there next to her own respective pile of clothes in shock. Grey's eyes widened as Natsu walked through the door soon afterwards. He looked around, flabbergasted. "WHAT THE HELL?" He shouted soon before a giant amount of smoke covered the entire inside of the guild.

What appeared before them rattled them to their very cores'. A giant red dragon had broken through the roof of the guild and its tail had pushed everyone to the very back of the guild. A roar echoed across Fiore.

' _Oh fuck.'_

 **I was gone for so long I am so sorry, probably gonna do it again, but don't give up on me!**


	38. Don't get too confused

**Twin Natsu! Edo Natsu is very involved in this! Modern BTWS. (Edo switches for some characters.) Also, a bit of OOC Natsu.**

 **Anyways, I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy!**

Natsu starred down at the ground and clutched his bag as he walked to his next class. He flinched as he felt his best friends arms wrap themselves around his torso and then bring him back, slamming his head into the floors of the school. "And the crowd goes wild! How did you like technique 58 Natsu?" Natsu groaned as she stomped on his back. "C'mon Lucy, stop with the techniques here. Can't you see there will be no Natsu to practice on if you keep this up?"

Natsu looked up, tears pricking at the edges of his eyes as he reached out to his savior. "Grey!" Lucy glared at Grey and pressed her foot harder into Natsu's back. "You got something you wanna say to me stripper?" Natsu yelped and Grey gave him a sympathetic look. "Yeah, what'll happen when Erza see's you bullying Natsu again?" Lucy froze and then shivered before she removed her foot from Natsu's back. "Ugh, whatever!" Lucy crossed her arms and almost pouted as she watched Grey help up Natsu from the ground.

"I swear you're the closest thing to barbarian that I've ever seen." Grey muttered as he picked up Natsu and dusted off his clothes. Lucy was immediately in his face, a scowl firmly planted on hers. "You wanna say that again pervert?"

"Enough you two." Grey and Lucy were at attention before _she_ came into view. Natsu was knocked to the side, forgotten about, and scared for his life. Erza approached and began to scan over the trembling duo. Her eyes then wandered over to Natsu in the corner.

"Natsu!" Erza said, firmly. Natsu flinched and scrambled to get up and stand in front of the student council's president. "Y-yes?" He squeaked. "I would like to confirm something with you!" Natsu glanced around and avoided eye contact.

"Is it true that your twin brother is coming back home today?" Natsu's eyes widened and he starred up at her. "Y-yeah, but how did you-" Natsu stopped himself when he saw the growing blush on her face. "E-Erza? Are you ok?" Erza covered her face with her hands and began to walk away, more flustered than when Jellal approached her in science class yesterday. "Erza?"

Natsu watched, a small sweat drop running down the back of his head as he was left confused. "Um?" Natsu was snapped out of his trance when Grey gasped his shoulder. "Whoa! Really? I didn't think that he would be coming home from boarding school so early!" Natsu smiled at Grey. "Y-yeah, well it's a holiday for him. Well at least that's what he says." Natsu muttered the last part, but Grey still heard it.

"Yeah, knowing him he'd probably broken out."

"Um," Lucy interrupted their conversation. "Natsu has a brother?!" They both looked back at her.

"Oh right, you don't know since you joined Magnolia high, late right?" Grey told her. "Natsu has a twin brother with the same name." Lucy looked as if she was about to ask why when Natsu interrupted her. "Dad wasn't very good at thinking up names on the spot." Natsu gave a nervous laugh and looked away. "He was transferred to Fairy Tail boarding school after _one_ too many fights, with students and teachers."

Lucy gave an evil grin that set shivers down both of their backs. "I see, so are you going to invite all of us over?" Natsu glanced around nervously. "W-well I would, but dad said he wanted it to be private when my twin walked through the door, maybe tomorrow though." Lucy glared and Natsu turned as pale as a ghost. "Uh, well I'll see you tomorrow then!" Natsu yelled as the bell that signaled the end of the school day rang.

"Wow, he's fast." Grey said to himself as he watched Natsu run. "I wonder why he was r-" Grey was interrupted. "Mr. Fullbuster, Ms. Ashley." Grey froze when he felt he favorite teacher grab the collar of his uniform. "Why weren't you in my class today?"

"Uh," Grey began to curse the gods for his bad luck as he watched Lucy slip away. "Well you see Ms. Ur,"

 **XXX**

Igneel grinned as the sound of a car door slamming shut sounded out from the front yard. He opened the front door and greeted Natsu with a bear hug as he walked through the door. "NATSU!" Natsu grinned at his father and hugged back. "Pops!" Natsu looked around as Igneel released him from the giant hug. "Where's my twin?" Igneel looked over at the stairs. "He's upstairs." Igneel hesitated to continue. "Be careful Natsu. He's, he's a _bit_ shyer from the last time you talked to him."

Natsu waved him off. "Yeah, whatever. I'm sure he's not _that_ different."

"You'd be surprised." Igneel muttered under his breath. Natsu looked over at him from the stairs and Igneel cursed himself inwardly, Natsu always did have animal-like hearing. Thankfully, he wrote it off and ran upstairs. Igneel breathed a sigh of relief and walked inside the living room of their dragon covered house. He was going to watch T.V.

 **XXX**

Natsu ran upstairs and his grin widened as he came to a familiar door. Not bothering to knock, he opened the door to find his brother trying to push a couple of people out of his window. They all froze as he starred at them. Natsu's eyebrow raised and he smirked as he spotted a blond haired girl dressed in all leather. "Well, well, well," Natsu began as he watched his twin stare at the floor, clearly embarrassed. "What do we have here?"

Natsu looked around the room and then back at Erza and Grey. He grinned at them, ignoring the blond for a second. "Hey guys, long time no see huh?" Much to everyone's surprise Grey launched himself at Natsu with a war cry. Natsu's grin widened as he took the blow head on and the two began to roll around the floor, throwing punches, both with large smiles on their faces.

"That's enough you two!" Erza suddenly raised her voice and the two froze, immediately getting up and wrapping their arms around each other, dancing a small dance. "The first thing you do when you see him Grey is punch him?!" They began to blame each other.

"It was the stripper's fault!"

"It was flame head's fault!"

Instead of punching them like they thought she would, they both got a giant bear hug. Erza laughed and let go, whipping tears from her eyes. Natsu spotted them and smirked at her. "You going soft on me Scarlet?" Erza gave him a playful glare. "You wish Dragneel!" Lucy cleared her throat and the three of them looked at her. "Oh yeah," Natsu grinned at his twin. "So who's this Natsu?" Natsu did an eyebrow dance at his brother as he flushed and looked away.

Lucy gave him a weird look and then presented herself. "Lucy Ashley, and if you're anything like your brother I know how this meeting is going to go." Natsu tilted his head and gave her a toothy grin. "Oh really? Is that a challenge?" Lucy was taken aback by how confident Natsu's twin was. When she didn't say anything, Natsu just shrugged and walked past her to go greet his twin.

"Hey," his twin looked at him, tears gathering in his eyes. "I'm home."

Natsu laughed as his twin launched himself at him and gave him a bear hug, complete with tears.

They broke apart and grinned at each other. "So I heard you became a wimp when I left." Natsu nudged his twin and watched as he shrugged. Before his twin could get one word out, Lucy was already talking.

"A wimp? That's an understatement." Natsu was still looking at his brother. "Is that so?" He looked ashamed as he stared down at his hardwood floor. Natsu nudged him again. "Hey, it's ok. People change. I know I did." Natsu muttered the last part as he shuddered, thinking about the people in his boarding school.

His brother seemed to feel a bit better, and that was good enough for him. "Hey, want to go out for ice cream?" His twin nodded, a small smile on his face. "Could you pay for me as a coming home gift?" Natsu joked throwing his arm around his brother's shoulders.

His brother grinned and then shoved him. "Yeah, right, like you don't have money." Natsu laughed and the two began to chat as they walked down the stairs, the little group of friends temporarily forgotten.

Erza and Grey looked after them fondly, Lucy a bit shocked at the sudden change in Natsu's personality. The two began to follow behind, chatting a bit as well, bot noticing Lucy had become quiet as she followed behind.

 **Cut Line**

Natsu ran through the school halls, being chased by the principal. "I said never to come back here you brat!" Natsu laughed and made a sharp turn to the left.

"What? I can't come back to visit my favorite geezer?" The principal gave an angry shout and continued to chase Natsu down the halls. Mostly everyone watched fondly from their classrooms as Natsu ran. He was back, even if it was for a short while.

 **Cut line**

Natsu laid in a beanbag chair in his twin brother's room. A small smile on his face as he watched his brother do homework. "So, how was school?" His twin looked up at him, a smile on his face.

"You got me out of most of my work, so that's good." Natsu licked the ice cream he had gotten from the corner store on his way home from terrorizing his old school.

"What would you do without me?" Natsu joked. His twin smiled and went to say something when Igneel opened their door.

"Natsu."

"Yeah." They both replied simultaneously. Igneel sighed. "The eldest Natsu." Natsu who was lounging in the beanbag grinned up at his dad. "Yeah pops?"

"Two people calling themselves your friends are at the front door." Natsu's face paled and he pulled his dad inside and slammed his twin's door, locking it. "Don't let them in, they're here to-"

"Natsu, if you come out on your own we won't make this too painful for you." The door rattled and Natsu ran to the open up window in the corner of the room. He looked at his brother and dad.

"Brother, pops," Natsu started, but winced when the door was slammed into, almost breaking it off its hinges. "It was good seeing you two, but I have to go!" Natsu left through the window just as the door was broken down and a man with blond hair stepped though along with a woman who looked exactly like Erza, except with an eye patch stepped though.

The sound of a car starting and pulling out made the two sigh.

They looked at the two and then at the open window. The scarlet haired woman cursed. "Go get him Laxus." The blond haired man looked back at her and sneered. "I don't take orders from you." But he went ahead and jumped out of the window anyways. She sighed again and then looked over at Natsu's twin and his father.

"We'll pay for the door, please just contact the school through this number." The scarlet haired woman handed Igneel a phone number and then went out of the window as well.


End file.
